Not now Not here
by mctiffanygamingmc
Summary: Elsa must deal with the stress of being Queen and of protecting Anna from outside forces. An unexpected visit from a certain someone makes Elsa panic; can she protect all of Arendelle? War strikes between two countries. A dark creature arises. And much more terrifying adventures Elsa and Anna will have to face.
1. Chapter 1

"Please Elsa? Just answer? Yes or no is fine I don't really care." Anna chimed. Elsa shook her head and hugged herself. I wish it was that easy, Elsa thought. Elsa convinced her head to think straight. Conceal don't feel, "go away Anna" 

Anna frowned on the outside of the door. "Can I tell you a secret, Elsa?"  
Elsa's head jerked up, she shuffled where she stood. Anna, hearing this, opened her mouth. 

"You're my best friend, and I love you the most!" 

Elsa's eyes welled up at the words, she smiled but then it evaporated into a frown.  
"G-go away, I l-love you." Elsa squeaked, sounding less confident than she wanted.  
"Okay, *sniff* bye" Anna answered. It broke Elsa's heart into shards when her sister cried. My god! Only if I didn't have powers Anna could live a normal 6 year old life, or a normal life in general.  
Elsa slowly walked to the small table in the middle of the room, leaving a trail of frost behind. She looked down and silently squealed, afraid of her own feet. On the table was a chess board.

**But that was 12 years ago.**

Now Elsa was a proud sister to Anna. The girl who saved her life from _Hans_. She couldn't even stand thinking about him. Elsa was in her office, signing documents, letters, and treaties galore. 

"Let's see,  
Dear Queen Elsa,  
I would like to ask for..." Elsa cut herself off. She opened a drawer grabbed a quill and started writing. 

"Dear King Bremen,  
I will not accept your apology nor my hand in marriage. I do not think the actions of your youngest brother Hans was acceptable what so ever. I do not care how many messages you sent nor if you even get on your knees. I will not forgive your country or your brother. I do apologize for my harshness but it's what I find necessary.

Even if I were to accept your apology, I have no interest in marriage currently. I find it actually rude for you to ask me that. I would like to break all connections between our countries, I understand if a commoner would come and plan such a horrid plan. But a member of the royal family of the Southern Isles is very surprising, rude, and untrustworthy.

I would like to tell you and inform you that if Arendelle sees the Southern Isles flag anywhere near our country, we may unfortunately declare war on your country. So I would suggest to keep your brothers and kingdom as far away from Arendelle as you can, Bremen.

Queen Elsa." Elsa put the quill down and folded the letter in an envelope. She sealed it with the green and purple seal of Arendelle. Elsa pulled on the rope in the corner of the room and sat down, waiting.

Kai entered the room, looking slightly worried. He found his manners very quickly and bowed, "Your Majesty." Elsa stood to meet him.

"Do not worry Kai. I just need you to deliver this to the Southern Isles and call Anna over to my study."

Kai nodded and then bowed, "Yes, your Majesty." He quickly walked out of the room as Elsa continued to sign more documents. Kai closed the door behind him and headed to Princess Anna's room. Kai knocked on the door. "Princess?" Kai asked. He heard snoring and rustling. Kai smiled, she's never growing out of that.

"Vut? Wis sumting vrong..?" Anna asked groggily.

"I do not know Princess, Queen Elsa has requested your presence." Kai said. Anna jolted out of bed and fell with a very loud thump.

"Princess! Are you alright?" Kai asked, concern lacing his voice. No response. "The queen's going to have my head." Kai mumbled, starting to sweat in the rather cool environment. He rushed over to Queen Elsa's study.

Meanwhile, Elsa had to reply to 5 marriage proposals responding all in all no. She was just about to move on to ending trade with Weselton finally when Kai burst through the door, much more worried than he had been when he left the study to go tell Anna to come to her study.

"What happened Kai?" Elsa asked, her head jerking upwards making an inaudible crack.

"Princess Anna is not responding from her room, your Majesty." Kai said.

"WHAT." Elsa dropped the quill spilling ink all over the Weseltanion document. She dashed down the hallway, Kai on her heels. Elsa landed in front of Anna's door, knocking rapidly.

"Anna?" Elsa asked through the door. No response. Elsa grabbed the knob and froze it, breaking the mechanism letting Elsa in. Frantically, she looked around the room for her baby sister. She spotted the redhead on the floor and ran over to her. When Elsa kneeled beside Anna she looked her over and saw she was unconscious. Elsa shook Anna's shoulders.

"ANNA!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna stirred and blinked a couple times before seeing Elsa kneeling beside her and slowly sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"You fell."

"And?"

"You weren't answering."

Anna mouthed 'oh'. "So are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, but I probably hit my head on that box." Anna pointed to a wooden worn out box near her bed. Elsa reached for the box and cautiously opened it. Finding a letter.

"Who's this from?" Elsa asked. Anna kept quiet, breaking eye contact. Elsa scooted a little bit closer to Anna. "Who, Anna?"

Anna mumbled something under her breath, looking at the floor.

"Hm? What was that?"

"…the Duke of Weselton…"

"_WHAT?!" _Elsa shouted. "Why did you even KEEP this letter from HIM?" Elsa didn't care what the letter said, she cared that Anna had _kept_ this letter from him.

"I-I honestly don't know now…"

Elsa stood up quickly, which surprised Anna. Elsa was about to leave for the door but suddenly she stopped in her tracks, cheeks turning red. Elsa slowly turned to face to Anna and walked over to her.

"So _are_ you alright?" Elsa asked gently, feeling embarrassed that she forgot the main situation letting her anger take over her body. Elsa hadn't even noticed the slight drop in temperature and frost slowly creeping up Elsa's fingers.

"I just hit my head but I'm alright." Anna said quietly, still blushing from the box that had D.O.W's letter. Anna stood up and opened the box taking the letter and heading for the fireplace.

"Anna what-?" Elsa was cut off by the roar of the fires that Anna started, instantly Elsa started sweating. Anna threw the letter in the flames and faced Elsa.

"Done."

Anna sat on her bed, looking into the fireplace wondering what was taking Elsa so long. Elsa had said she needed to finish up in an "important meeting".

_Psh!_

Like a meeting was more important than her sister!

Elsa rubbed her temples gently with her bare finger tips. These gentlemen were really getting annoying.

"… so I propose that the trade with Weselton should continu-"

Elsa sat up so abruptly that some of the council jumped in their seats.

"Not happening Ambassador William! I know your job is to protect Arendelle's finances, but trade with Weselton shall _not_ continue! I even had civilians tell me that the Duke was murmuring something about exploiting trade with Arendelle!"

The meeting room fell silent at their Queen's outburst. Elsa was standing, palms flat against the now frozen wooden table. One of the dignitaries cleared their throat, pulling Elsa's gaze away from Ambassador William. Elsa looked down at the table realizing the ice. She pulled her hands away and closed her eyes. _Love will thaw. Love will thaw. Love will thaw! _Elsa opened her eyes to see the ice had dissolved. She sat back down and folded her hands in her lap.

"So," Elsa said, glancing at the Ambassador "trade will not continue with Wese-" Elsa saw the Ambassador open his mouth to protest so Elsa held up her hand to silence him.

"Is there anything else to report, gentlemen?" Elsa asked eyes flowing around the room. When nobody answered, Elsa stood and glanced to every council member.

"Well then, I Queen Elsa of Arendelle hereby dismiss this meeting. Have a good day."

Elsa waited till everybody left and when Lady Reboa left, Elsa slumped her shoulders. She strolled over to the corner of the room and pulled the rope. A minute later Kai appeared and walked up to the Queen bowing. Elsa nodded her head in return.

"What do you need of service, your Majesty?"

"Can you please go tell Anna to meet me in the gardens?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

Anna was playing chess with herself, a common hobby she adapted in her lonely 13 years, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Anna shouted, then turned her focus back to the board, tongue sticking out in concentration to figure out her next move. The door creaked open and Kai popped his head in, seeing the princess had her back to him. He cleared his throat, which caught Anna's attention.

"Yes?"

"Her Majesty has requested your presence in the gardens."

Anna grinned ear to ear, making her grin look painful_. I _knew_ she would be out of that meeting in no time!_ Anna thought. She jumped up, and ran past Kai, taking the shortest path to the gardens. When she made it to the clearing she saw Elsa sitting on a stone bench near a pond.

Sneakily, Anna tip-toed behind Elsa, then stopped. She mentally counted down. _5, 4, 3, 2, ONE!_

"HI ELSA!"

Elsa screamed so loud, Anna thought she also had vocal powers to wake the dead. Elsa sat up at once and turned to Anna with a red face.

_Oh no. _

"Err… nice, uhm, day were having today…?" Anna nervously asked. Elsa's face was still contorted in anger.

"What was the purpose of that, Anna?" Elsa asked, eyes flashing.

"Surprise?" Anna shrugged. Elsa sighed, and let go of all her anger.

"_Fine_."

Anna and Elsa sat on the stone bench.

"Why did you bring me here?" Anna asked.

A horrible memory flashed through Elsa's mind and she zoned out.

_Why did you bring me here?_

_I couldn't just let them kill you._

_But I'm a _danger_ to Arendelle! Get Anna!_

_Anna has not returned. If you could just stop the winter, bring back summer. _Please_._

_Don't you see? I can't!_

Anna snapped her fingers in front of Elsa's face. "Earth to Elsa?"

Elsa jumped, eyes widening. "Oh, sorry."

"What was that about?" Anna questioned.

"Uh… bad memories."

Anna scooted closer to Elsa, and squeezed Elsa's hand. "What about?"

Elsa looked away. "When I was in the dungeon with Hans an-" Anna gasped when she heard _dungeon_ and _Hans_ in the same sentence. "-d he wanted me to bring back summer, stop winter." Elsa looked at Anna with sad eyes. "But I couldn't. I had no idea love would th-thaw…" Elsa trailed off, voice cracking.

_**Yay? Neigh? Get it? Sven? No?**_

…

_**Anyhow; NOTEZ**_

_**-I put 12 years later cuz Anna was six and the total isolation was ages 5-18 soooo at 6 its twelve years. ;}**_

_**-I made up the council members names. Just sayin'**_

_**-They haven't really talked about the past so I felt like that needed to be addressed.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Anna looked at Elsa in disbelief. She never knew that Hans did that to her sweet big sister. Anna's face grew red with rage.

Elsa picked up on this rather quickly, "Anna?"

Anna looked into her sister's big icy blue eyes, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Elsa squeezed Anna's hand. Giving a slight comforting feel.

Anna sighed, "I just can't believe him…" She paused. "He had that 'too perfect' disguise with him…" Her face fell. Elsa didn't want this to lead to guilt so she changed the subject. _Anna didn't do anything wrong… but knowing her she's going to blame the entire situation on herself…_ Elsa frowned at the thought of Anna blaming Hans' actions on herself. She took a deep breath and gave Anna her best smile, which turned out to be a goofy grin.

"Anyway… to answer your question I brought you here to discuss something important." Anna nodded.

Elsa continued, "There had been a ship spotted this morning. The information got to me while I was in the meeting. So you couldn't know." Elsa shrugged apologetically. "It turns out the ships flag is from Weaseltown ("Weselton," Anna corrected.) Right sorry. So they'll be here in about an hour." Elsa took hold of Anna's hands. "I hope you understand how ugly this trip could turn out."

Anna caught Elsa's meaning before a person could blink twice. She gasped, "NO! You don't mean-"

"I do." Elsa cut off, "We very well may be going to war…"

Anna reached for her own arm and pinched herself. Elsa chuckled at Anna's disbelief. Elsa's senses returned and she stood up. "You may want to put something fancier on. You know… to 'impress' them."

When Anna arrived at her room, her face still showed disbelief. Bulging eyes and a slightly opened mouth. She changed into a green dress with a golden trim and blue flowers scattering the base. Anna fixed her hair into the same hairdo that she wore on Elsa's coronation. Looking pleased with herself she headed to the throne room.

Elsa sat in her throne, fiddling with her dress a little. She wore her ice dress with her signature braid. _Fancy enough_. The side door in the throne room opened to reveal Anna.

"You look beautiful." Elsa smirked. "And don't say 'You look beautifuller!' because beautifuller isn't a word."

Anna huffed and sat in the Queen's throne (Elsa sat in the King's). "Fine. Even though its true." Anna murmured the last sentence quietly.

Unfortunately Elsa picked up her second sentence. She raised her eyebrows in amusement and was about to respond when the main doors opened.

Kai stepped in with grace. "Presenting, the Duke of Weaseltown!"

The Duke entered with his bodyguards, fuming. The bodyguards just had a look of disgust on their faces, not really caring how their country's name was pronounced. Robert, the skinnier and beardless bodyguard, rolled his eyes.

"It's the Duke of WESELTON!" the Duke shouted at Kai. Whilst the servant was taken aback by the Dukes rudeness.

Elsa stood up with a start. The Duke looked over to her.

"That behavior will not be tolerated it _my_ kingdom, and _my_ throne room, your Grace." Elsa glared icy daggers at him. Sending a visual message, 'don't or ELSE…'

The Duke gulped and dropped to one knee. The guards followed suit. "We apologize, your Majesty." The guards recited. Yet the Duke kept silent.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Your Grace?"

"I am truly sorry."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes.

"Your _Majesty_."

Elsa was still disgusted but she decided to let it go. She smirked at the thought.

_NOWS NOT THE TIME TO MAKE MENTAL PUNS, ELSA!_ Elsa's thoughts screamed.

"Very well. What is it you needed that you required to journey all the way back to Arendelle?"

"To apologize, I would like to warn you." He snorted.

"Oh?" Her message was clear.

"To apologize for sending my guards to kill you." The Duke muttered.

"Depending on what the warning is… is whether I will forgive you or not."

The Duke and his guards got up from their kneeling position. The Duke straightened into a dignified pose.

"His Majesty, King Vemmelig, has found your actions towards Weselton disgusting and has sent me to tell you that our two countries indeed are going to war."

Elsa felt her feet go numb and she stumbled back against the throne. Anna was about to reach out but the damage was already done. Elsa hit her head on a sharp, upper part of the throne. She screamed in pain and dropped to her knees, holding to the back of her head tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.

"ELSA!" Anna rushed to her side. Anna turned to tell a guard to fetch the doctor but a guard already did once Elsa's head touched the throne. The doctor rushed in and ran over to the dais. Anna ordered a guard for the Duke to be led to a temporary guest room. Immediately she turned back to Elsa.

"Fjern hendene kan du!" The doctor pleaded, hoping Elsa would remove her hands for him to inspect it.

Elsa slowly removed her hands from her head. The doctor and Anna gasped.

"Kjære vene!" The doctor exclaimed.

Anna felt tears prick at her eyes. There was sort of oval, deep, crimson gash. Blood slightly pooled the inside and bordered the outside of the wound.

"Prinsesse Anna, kan du hente meg den gule flasken og bandasjer fra min bag." The doctor asked.

Anna obeyed and pulled out of the doctor bag a strange yellow gel and clean bandages. The doctor grabbed the gel and opened it. He pulled a wooden stick from his jacket and scooped some of the gel on it.

"Jeg beklager hvis dette gjør vondt Queen Elsa." The doctor said grimly. The doctor nodded to Anna who held her sister down.

The doctor carefully applied the gel to her head, eliciting shouts from the young Queen. He added it around the border, then moved to the middle. His frown grew deeper as he was forced to hear the screams of Elsa. Finally he finished and beckoned a guard over.

"Kast denne." The doctor held out the stick and the guard nodded, taking it the nearest trash.

He turned to Anna and asked for the bandages. She handed them over and he sent a short Norwegian thank you. Meticulously, the doctor wrapped the bandages around her head. He smiled now that the process was finally over.

"Kan jeg spørre hvordan dette skjedde?"

"Of course you can ask!" Anna said. "The Duke made a statement that surprised her immensely so she toppled backwards into the sharp crocus of the throne."

"Som gir mening…"

"Yup. A sensible reason alright."

The doctor then gave Anna pain killers for Elsa's head.

"Denne skaden avgir ekkel hodepine. Disse vil hjelpe."

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness."

"Ikke noe problem."

The doctor waved goodbye and grabbed his bag. Anna nodded to the guards to let him through.

"Anna…"

Anna turned abruptly to look at her sister, barely conscious from the putting of the gel.

"Shhh…" Anna cooed.

Elsa closed her eyes and her breath evened as she fell asleep. Anna smiled sadly and beckoned a guard over to pick her up.

When Anna, Elsa, and the guard reached Elsa's room, Anna asked the guard to lay her on her side os her head isn't affected. After she was laid down, Anna turned to the guard.

"What is your name good sir?"

The guard dropped to one knee. "General Snill Hjerte Vakt, third of my family."

"Rise."

Snill got up and stood arrow straight.

"I thank you for your service Snill." Anna beamed.

_**Awwwwww…..**_

_**And also**_

_**AHHHHH! 135 views! Thank you so much! :D**_

_**RESPONZE:**_

_**lelo- Thank you so much! That means more to me than four words! And as you can see I will!**_

_**FrozenCat- Thaaannnkkk youuu! I too love sisterly fluff so that's why I included it! And don't worry about the adventure part. Its gonna come out in another 1-2 chapters.**_

_**NOTEZ:**_

_**-King Vemmelig… Vemmelig is Norwegian for "horrid". **_

_**-Translations for the doctor:**_

remove your hands please!

good grief!

princess anna please fetch me the yellow bottle and bandages from my bag.

I am sorry if this hurts Queen Elsa

Trash this.

May I ask how this happened?

That makes sense...

The injury gives off nasty headaches. These will help

No problem.__

_**-The guards name translates to; Snill = Kind, Hjerte = Heart, Vakt = Guard… Just sayin.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa awoke the next morning confused. She looked around her room. _How did I get here? _Elsa sat up abruptly, causing her to groan rather loud. A lump on the chair moved. She blinked through blurry eyes and set her hands in front of her.

"Who's there?" Elsa furrowed her brows, trying to get her eyes to focus. The lump rustled and stretched, long… _things_ sticking out the side.

"Mmhm…Elsuh?" The creature asked.

"Err… yes. Who exactly may you be?" Elsa changed back to her Queen voice realizing the lump was a person.

The person sat up with a start, wild hair brushed out of their face.

"Anna?"

Anna beamed at her sister and bounded over to her bed.

"Hey sis! How'd ya sleep?" Anna smirked.

"Uhhh… did Kai give you too much coffee?" Elsa raised an amused eyebrow.

Anna looked to the left innocently, "Haha… um… ya see," she paused trying to come up with an excuse, "I just… had chocolate for breakfast!" Anna finished quickly.

In her sitting position, Elsa crossed her arms, "Mhm. Sure."

"So anyway!" Anna changed the subject. Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister playfully. "We gotta go do stuff. Y'know with Wese – " Anna stopped mid-sentence and realized why Elsa had hit her head in the first place.

Elsa gave her a questioning look.

Anna sat down on Elsa's bed, "AfterthedukeofweseltontoldyouthatArendelleandWeseltonweregoingtowaryoukindafreakedoutsomebringingupthetopicwasabadidea." Anna smiled, but Elsa looked more confused than ever.

"Arendelle. Weselton. War. Head. Ouch." Anna pointed to her head to make a point.

All of Elsa's memories came flooding back at once.

Elsa's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, realization coming back to her too fast. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and attempted to stand, but failed miserably.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted when Elsa crumpled to the ground. She knelt beside her sister, lightly slapping the queens cheek. Elsa slowly shook her head from side to side, fighting to remain conscious.

"There we go. Up and easy."

Elsa whimpered lightly.

"Shhh…"

Anna got up from her kneeling position and rang the bell in the corner of the room. Kai came in and bowed.

"What is it you needed, Your Highness?"

Anna quickly asked him for the doctor. Kai glanced at the Queen on the floor and rushed out of the room, calling for the doctor.

"SIR SUNT! GET YOUR BEHIND OVER TO THE QUEENS BEDROOM UNDER PUBLIC FLOGGING!"

_Sir Sunt? Wow… never knew his name but I still feel bad for him_… Anna winced at how fierce Kai sounded and can only imagine Sunt's look on his face.

Sir Sunt came running into the room, "Noe nær døden din høyhet? (Anything close to death your highness?)"

Anna chuckled, "No. Not this time. Elsa just passed out from like _trying_ to stand."

Sunt shook his head, "Og jeg trodde Elsa var god lytter… (And I thought Elsa was the good listener…)"

"Hey! I'm still in the room!"

"Hun vil være I orden. (She'll be fine.)"

"Alright, then your dismissed."

Sunt thanked her and left the room. Anna sat on the chair near Elsa's bed and thought for a moment. She called for a guard.

Snill entered the room.

Anna grinned at the general's appearance, "General Snill Hjerte Vakt III!"

Snill grinned back and bowed smoothly, "Your Highness!" He saluted her with a now goofy grin.

"May you please carry my sister into her bed for a _second time_?"

Snill beamed and nodded, scooping Elsa in his arms and waiting by the bed as Anna drew back the covers. He placed her gently on the bed, Anna then covering Elsa back up. Anna pursed her lips and thought for a moment.

"General?"

Snill stood stiffly, "Yes?"

A heartbeat.

"Oh my lord! I sincerely apologize, Your Highness!" He dropped to one knee, bowing his head shamefully.

"Excuse me?" Anna was puzzled. Like, _crazy_ puzzled. It took her a few seconds to realize why he apologized. _He didn't say 'Your Highness' after he said 'Yes?'…. Wow._ Anna chuckled while shaking her head.

"General there is no major reason for you to be kneeling, y'know…"

Snill got up from his kneeling position, "Sorry, anything else I could be of assistance, Your Highness?" Anna thought for a while at his request.

"Anything?" She questioned. Nervously, Snill started pulling at his emerald uniform collar.

"Erm, yes. Your Highness…" Snill had a hunch where this is going, quickly glancing at the knocked out queen, trying to send Anna a message. Anna pulled a mischievous smirk.

"Would you mind bringing me a marker from Elsa's study?"

"Pardon, Your Highness?"

"Yup. Marker. GO."

Snill glanced at his feet as if telling them to start walking and ran out the room to Elsa's study. Anna rubbed her hands together evilly. _This is gonna be so fun…_

Snill came back moments later with a black marker in his hand. At the door he bowed and stopped, silently asking Anna for permission to enter.

"Oh of _course_ you can come in, ya big goof!" Anna beckoned him over. He gave a nervous smile to her, still unsure of where this was going. Anna grinned at him and took the marker from his white gloved hand. With a pop, the marker opened and she leaned over the edge of Elsa's bed.

"Uhm… Your Highness?" Snill asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you planning?"

Anna gave a smug smile, "Oh nothing."

Snill narrowed his eyes. "Ok _maybe_ something." Anna confessed.

_**MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!**_

_**CLIFF HANGER!**_

_***crickets* No? Kay…**_

_**I. CANNOT. BELIEVE. YOU. GUYZ.**_

_**AHEEEEEMMMMMM**_

_**376 views ring a bell? Oh right! THAT'S THIS STORY!**_

_**NOTEZ:**_

_**-For the doctor I decided from now on to put the translation in the quote.**_

_**-Sunt is Norwegian for "healthy".**_

_**I FORGOT TO SAY I DON'T OWN FROZEN! Whoops.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Snill gulped rather loudly, only imagining the punishment the Queen may give him when she found out Snill was _helping_. Anna stuck her tongue out in concentration, starting to draw a moustache right above Elsa's mouth.

Snill's eyes widened, "Y-your Highness?"

Anna kept drawing.

"You-"

"Sh."

"Bu-"

"Sh."

"Ple-"

"SH! Snill! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Anna gestured to the Queens face which now had a moustache and a half-done beard.

After a couple minutes Anna got up from her position and smiled at her work; a moustache, beard, and monocle. "Snill I need your sword."

"_Pardon_?"

"That's an order!" Anna pouted.

"May I ask what y-you're planning to do?" Snill asked in his most brave voice.

Anna smirked, "Scare the living ice out of her."

Snill hesitated greatly, "Alright, Your Highness." Snill unsheathed his sword and handed it over to the strawberry-blonde.

Anna giggled and gratefully took the sword. She went over to Elsa.

"Snill."

"Hm?

"Close the door and stand by it. If someone hears me, then say… I dunno… I fell but you helped me or somethin'."

He had a confused look on his face, but nevertheless, obeyed. Anna creeped up to her sister's ear and then…

And then…

Then…

She screamed, _loud_.

Elsa woke up with a start, screaming as well. She saw a figure next to her with a sword above their head. With a loud clank, Elsa shot ice at the sword which shattered into pieces. The figure screamed. Elsa rubbed the blurriness out of her eyes and stared at the _strawberry-blonde woman_ with _freckles_. Elsa only knew one of those people.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted, beyond angry with her sister.

"Hiya Elsa." Anna looked increasingly nervous.

Elsa sighed, "Can you tell me _what_ that was about?" She spotted the General by the door. "_General_?" Elsa stared at him incredulously with wide eyes.

"Uh uh… Your Majesty!" Snill dropped to one knee.

Elsa sighed, reading him easily, "Did Anna force you into this?"

Snill bowed his head. "Yes, Your Majesty. I promise it won't happen again.

"General it isn't your fault that you had to follow orders from Anna. And for something so _foolish_." Elsa directed the last word toward her redhead sister standing there awkwardly.

"Anna please tell me why would you wake me up while I'm in a healing process?" Elsa rubbed her forehead where bandages laid.

Anna's shoulders slumped, "I was boooored and the- WHOOOOAAHHH!" The ground shook greatly and a large and undull thud hit against the window in the room, glass shattering all over the ground. Snill grabbed the sword from Anna and stood in front of her.

"Whoever you are, reveal yourself!" Snill shouted. Only then did he notice that outside the window, in the harbor, were 15 Weselton ships.

Snill stood there in shock, unsure what to do. Meanwhile Elsa tried to get up from the bed. Anna noticed and rushed to her sister's side.

"Whoa there, Els." Anna wrapped her arm around her sister's waist and put Elsa's arm around her neck. "There ya go… nice and easy."

As soon as Elsa and Anna reached the window, Elsa would've fainted if it wasn't for the princess, "Oh my God! Oh… oh my!"

Elsa seemed panicked and Anna was worried for her. Elsa turned to Snill, "I want all arms to the harbor immediately! Send out _all_ ships and fire when you seek. I give you full authority while I am not out there."

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Snill saluted then left the room, barking orders.

Elsa blinked, "Anna?"

"Yeah?"

Elsa hesitated, "Do you know where the Duke is staying?"

"Uhhh…" Anna paused and thought. "Actually I _do_ know!" Anna tightened her grip around Elsa's waist as they set off to the Duke's room. Anna had a little difficulty with the doorknob, though.

"Dang doorknob…" Anna mumbled still fumbling. She looked around the room for a pin but found nothing. When her gaze turned back to the knob, it was broken. With ice.

Anna turned to Elsa, "Thanks, sis! Off we go!" Anna pushed the lightweight door open and helped herself and Elsa go down the hall to the Duke's room.

After about 10 minutes of tough transport, (Considering Anna had to make _two_ bodies move) they arrived at the Duke of Weselton's room. Anna gestured to her sister to break it. Elsa smiled and continued to open the door, leading them into the Duke's room. Right by the door was a chair, so Anna sat Elsa down on it so she could properly scold the Duke. When the strawberry-blonde made sure Elsa was comfortable, her mood changed from concerned to angry.

"Did you know about this?" Anna asked, pointing to the navies fighting in the sea.

The Duke decided to play dumb, "About what?"

Anna only got angrier, "I'm not here to play games. You _were_ the one who caused my poor sister to have a head injury."

He snorted, "Sure. Poor. How ironic."

Anna grew even more frustrated with the Duke. Elsa was trying to figure out how that was ironic. _Did her mean because I'm royal and royals are rich? Or that because he feels no pi-_

A loud crash shook everybody in the room, Anna's heel catching a carpet. She fell and her head made contact with the floor. Thump.

"Aww… that _hurt_." Anna laid there, on the ground for about ten minutes. Nobody made a move. A still silence creeped into the air.

"Isn't there a war goin' on out there." Of course, Anna the loud mouth was the one to break the silence. Elsa mulled over this.

"Unless it stopped." Anna and the Duke whipped their heads to the sound of Elsa's voice.

Anna arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'stopped'?"

"I mean maybe Weselton gave up."

The Duke shot to his feet beet red, "Weselton will do NO SUCH THING!" He stormed out of the room, barking who knows what. All Elsa and Anna could hear was a short conversation;

"Get me my men!"

"This way, Your Grace."

A pause.

"THIS LEADS TO THE DUNGEON!"

"Under Princess Anna's orders, Your Grace." Anna chuckled at that.

"YOU CAN'T JUS-Mmmph! Mmhmgph! MMMMMPPH!"

Elsa's eyes widened in confusion. Anna looked away sheepishly.

"I kinda sorta told them they could blindfold and muffle the Duke if necessary…"

"Anna!"

"I know I know," She sighed. Anna then decided to look out the window to see if Weselton _had_ given up. Anna grinned.

"Oh why you look at that!" Anna beamed. "Uhhh Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have an icicle?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked at her confused but did so, creating a three foot long icicle.

"Whoa! It's _huge_!" Anna marveled at the perfect ice before biting of the sharp end and looking through it like a telescope.

"Anna wha-?"

"Telescope."

Elsa made an 'o' with her mouth then looked away as Anna observed the battlefield.

Through the telescope, Anna saw the very few Weselton sailors (about 3) trying to raise up a torn part of their sail to the flag post; a sign of surrender. Anna smiled thinking of the Duke's reaction.

"And he said Weselton wouldn't surrender." Anna mumbled, trying to get a look at the Arendellian ships.

"What about Arendelle?"

Anna sifted her eyes through the fjord, "Already on it, captain."

"Captain?"

She shrugged. "Nickname perhaps?"

Elsa hummed thoughtfully and sat back in the chair. Anna finally laid eyes on the Arendellian ships.

"I found them!" Anna screamed.

Elsa was shook from her peaceful zone, "Aww I was _actually_ relaxing for a moment." Anna rolled her eyes.

"All 30 Arendellian ships survived…" She looked at the hull of each ship. "Although…"

"Although…? Where is this heading Anna?"

"Although… each ship lost about a quarter of its men." Anna finished, frowning. Deep wrinkles formed by the sides of her mouth.

"Oh." Elsa sat in silence. "Well I want to know why they surrendered _so quickly_." Anna dropped her telescope and ran over to her sister.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna pouted, trying to lift her sister. Once Elsa was standing the princess tested if Elsa could stand, letting her grip go for a second.

Elsa saw what Anna was trying to accomplish and took a deep breath, fighting off vertigo.

In.

Out.

In

Ou-

Anna quickly grabbed her sister again seeing she was going to fall.

"I'll just hold you," Anna suggested.

"Good idea." Elsa replied, happy she didn't have to walk on her own.

_**Aaaand I'll stop there.**_

_**WAAAAAAAARRRRR! Then surrender.**_

…

_**NOTEZ:**_

_**IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**_

_**I do not own frozen.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Anna stopped in the hallway, "Wait!" Elsa turned to her sister.

"Yes, Anna?"

"You should probably clean up in the bathroom."

Elsa was puzzled, "Anna, what did you do?" She touched around her face as if something was sticking out.

"I maaaay have drawn on your face." Anna shrugged sheepishly.

"What?! And the Duke saw me like that?!" Elsa panicked.

"Maaaaaaaybe…"

Elsa started fuming, "Anna are you serious?" She started heading towards the bathroom to wipe off whatever Anna had drawn on her face. Elsa sighed heavily and hesitantly looked into the mirror.

"Oh my god!" Elsa turned to her sister.

"ANNA!" She growled.

"What did I do?" Anna innocently asked.

Elsa's eye twitched, "_What did you do_? Is that a _joke_?!"

Anna then decided she didn't want to be a human ice cube. Getting Elsa extremely angry was something nobody should do.

Anna slumped her shoulders and sighed, "Alright alright alright. I just wanted to play a joke on you… I'm sorry." When Anna said she was sorry, it was code for, 'Please don't dump snow on me'. Elsa puts her hands on her hips.

"Then help me get it off." Elsa demanded. Anna pouted but listened to her big sister, hesitantly. If she didn't scribble on her face this situation would be a lot easier. After a _long_ time, Elsa looked normal since the last five hours.

Elsa sighed and rubbed the bandage on her head, "Anyway, we better go to the General to see why Weselton surrendered so easily." As they were walking down the hallway to the barracks, a servant came up to them.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "I don't recall seeing you around here."

The servant sighed, "No, Your Majesty, for I am new."

"What is your name?" Elsa smiled.

"My name is Kyla Luis, I am 21, Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled even wider thinking that now there is a servant her age. The girl was very _very _pale and her face looked as if she was eternally blushing. Taking in her stance, Kyla looked rather energetic. Her hair was a dark blonde or perhaps a light brown. She had blue-green eyes with some yellow in them. Kyla also had teeth supporters (A slim metal structure used to straighten uneven teeth).

"Well, Kyla would you mind being my new handmaiden?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty!" Kyla quickly said.

Elsa beamed, "Alright then tag along."

Kyla bounced while she was standing and walked behind Elsa. The young queen turned around and kindly smiled.

"Kyla you can walk beside us."

"Are you sure?" Kyla asked with exorbitant eyes.

"I'm sure." Elsa clarified. Kyla moved to walk beside the royals as Anna helped Elsa over to General Snill's office. By the office door stood two guards, the best of the best. Dean (on the left of the door) had dark, short hair with wide puppy eyes. Sam (on the right of the door) had light, long-ish hair with solemn eyes.

"Your Majesty!" Dean greeted.

"Your Highness!" Sam said. They both saluted the royals before Dean letting Sam open the door. Dean followed inside while letting Sam do the guarding outside the office. In the meager, stuffy room was the general, sweat on his brow. Elsa cleared her throat, making the General stop reading the document in his hand and bolt straight up.

"Your Majesty!" Snill saluted. He picked up the document that he had accidentally dropped. "Arendellian ships had far more supplies than Weseltanion ships. They just didn't have the immensity, causing them to surrender as quick as 2 hours."

Elsa knew that Weselton surrendered quick, but not that quick, "Wow. That's incredible." Dean fake coughed from the corner.

"Permission to speak, Your Majesty?" He asked.

"Permission granted, Dean." Elsa said. She glanced over to Kyla who was nearly drooling over the slim guard. Elsa snapped her fingers in front of Kyla. Kyla realized she'd been staring and shyly looked away, blushing even more. It looked as if she was holding her breath. Tomatoes looked less red. Kyla could be mistaken for a crab.

"Are you alright dear?" Elsa giggled. "You look a _really_ red."

"'Really' is an understatement," Anna jumped in, but only making Kyla more red.

Anna was about to point out how unhealthy being that red was, but Dean started speaking again.

"…so in my opinion, that's why Weselton surrendered so soon." Dean concluded. Snill looked up from his desk.

"Oh, I wasn't listening." Snill said, then turned back to the paper in his hands. Dean pouted but turned to Elsa.

"I think your opinion is reasonable, Dean." Elsa responded. Dean brightened up at this. Kyla made a silent 'aww' to Dean's reaction. When Dean looked her way, Kyla pretended she was looking at something else. Elsa thought the entire situation was adorable.

"So!" Anna said.

"So…" Kyla trialed off.

"Why are we saying 'so'?" Sam asked from outside.

Dean shrugged, "Because life is hard, Sam."

"Okie dokie." Sam turned back to the door. Dean grinned, "I knew you were going to say that."

Elsa silently chuckled, "Alright boys, why don't you two tag along with Kyla, Anna and me?"

"We would love to, Your Majesty." Dean beamed. He walked over to Sam and roughly hit him in the ribs. "_Right_ Sam?"

Sam flew backwards and hoarsely coughed out, "_Right_."

Anna was clutching her sides from laughter, she wiped her eyes, "Ah my God you guys are such dorks."

Sam shrugged sheepishly and Dean's puppy eyes shone with envy.

"Let's get a move on then!" Anna said, "Onwards, dorks!"

"Anna," Elsa warned.

"I meaaaannt, Dean and Sam!" Anna exclaimed, marching out of the room. Elsa and Kyla followed behind, Kyla as red as ever.

They walked about two feet into the hallway before Anna paused in the middle of the group. Since Elsa was behind Anna, she bumped into her and fell backwards into Kyla. Kyla, being as weak as a stick, couldn't hold Elsa's weight and collapsed onto the carpet. Elsa quickly got off of Kyla and had a worried expression.

"Oh Lord I'm so sorry, Kyla." Elsa reached her hand out and Kyla took it standing up and brushing off her skirts.

"Oh it's fine, Your Majesty." Kyla said. "I just wish to know why Princess Anna stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Anna, having Dean and Sam and either side of her, hid behind them, "Sorry."

"We just want to know why you stopped."

Anna poked her head from behind the 'dorks', "Oh I just forgot where we were going."

Everybody standing in the hallway, including servants who weren't a part of the situation, groaned loudly at Anna's clumsiness.

"Whoopsies?" Anna asked while chuckling weakly.

_**So how do you guys like the new servant and guards? Cute. I know. **_

_**NOTEZ:**_

_**-Hey. At least I uploaded on time.**_

_**-The servant and guards were the idea of a "friend". *wink wink***_

_**-I may start a modern AU that people travel through time. (Frozen OBVIOUSLY.)**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa sighed, "Anna were going to the marketplace."

"Well you could have told me!" Anna put her hands on her hips and pouted.

Elsa raised an unamused eyebrow, "I did."

"When?" Anna scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"About five minutes ago."

"Oh." She paused. "Then we should get going! C'mon Kyla!" Anna grabbed Kyla's wrist and dragged her across the hallway. Kyla grew redder from surprise. _She really needs to control how red she gets_, Elsa thought. Elsa motioned for the guards to follow her to the castle gates to exit into the courtyard.

Anna was the person to make the doors fly open, "Here we go!" Anna ran out into the courtyard. Only to find it made out of ice.

Anna can't skate.

Oh dear God no.

Elsa rushed over to Anna before she could fall. Anna was wobbling on one foot, very close to hitting the back of her head like Elsa did.

"I got it! I got it!" Her foot slips and she puts the other foot down. It repeats. "I DON'T GOT IT! I DON'T GOT IT!" Anna finally slips and falls on her butt. "Remind me why the courtyard is ice, Elsa?" Anna stood and rubbed her butt. "Oww…"

"That was from a few days ago when we had the townspeople come to skate."

"And you haven't removed it since then?"

Elsa shrugged, "I guess not."

"How were castle staff supposed to move in and out?" Anna drew.

"I guess no one passed through here."

"Why do you keep saying that, Your Majesty?" That wasn't Anna's voice.

Elsa turned around to come face to face with Kyla, "Oh hello. But say what?"

"Guess, Your Majesty."

Anna had her chin between her thumb and forefinger, "Kyla has a point."

"Does it matter, Your Highness?" Sam asked. "Aren't we supposed to be going to the market place?"

"Ya! I want some excitement." Dean said. He rubbed his hands together.

"Dean."

"Hm?"

"You're doing the thing." Sam pointed to Dean's hands. Dean looked down at them with surprise as if he now had four hands.

Dean shrugged, "I guess I was."

Elsa was thawing the courtyard while the two guards chatted. With intense concentration, she willed the ice away and into a snowflake into the sky. She clasped her hands together then pulled them apart, the snowflake dissolving.

"Woaaaahh!" Everybody said.

Elsa slightly blushed and stepped onto the cobblestone, "Shall we?"

"We may, Your Majesty." The guards and servant responded. But Anna wasn't all 'formal'.

"LET'S DO IT!" Anna shouted. Elsa and the others laughed at Anna's excitement.

On the way to the marketplace, everybody was trying to keep busy. Kyla was talking with Dean and Sam while Anna was walking with Elsa.

"Sooo… crazy stuff right?" Anna said, awkwardly. Anna hadn't really had full conversations with her sister too often. Elsa nodded at Anna's comment.

"Right. Crazy." Elsa responded. A smirk found its way to Anna's lips.

"You knew who Kyla was all along didn't you?" Anna said. Elsa's face fell.

"Unfortunately…"

Anna was puzzled, "What do you mean, unfortunately?"

Elsa sighed profoundly, "I've heard stories about Kyla."

Anna bounced up and down, "Now's the perfect time for stories!" Anna started walking backwards in Elsa's line of sight. "Spill."

"According to legend, a young 18 year-old girl named Kyla Luis had committed a great sin; theft. A philosopher claimed, 'She will come! She will come!' Nobody listened to the philosopher. Apparently, the next day, a turtle was found on the street and Kyla was either to show kindness and move it out of the way, or be ungrateful and leave the turtle to die. Kyla hadn't even seen the turtle, so many historians mistaken her for being ungrateful." Elsa rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "'Ominous whispers filled my ears, and I unsuccessfully found the source,' was a quote from her diary. Kyla says the whispers kept saying, 'Your soul is gone to whom goes by Death Dealer'. About a week from the whispers, townfolk reported a very pale young woman's body 'sleep walking'." Elsa made air quotes.

Anna's eyes widened at the story, "Are you saying she's a time traveler?" Elsa shrugged at the question.

"Perhaps. I remember reading about – " She went down to a whisper, " – extraterrestrial species. One such called the Time Lords. They travel through time and space."

"Wow…" Anna trailed off. Realizing they were at the marketplace she grabbed Elsa's wrist. "There's this new place called _Dormana's _that sells food from the USA!"

Elsa looked puzzled, "Is it that modern country you blabber about?"

"Yes! They sell Doritos!"

Elsa cocked her head to one side, "What are Doritos?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea, that's why we're going to _Dormana's_!" Anna exclaimed and dragged Elsa into the shop; Dean, Sam, and Kyla trialing behind. The two woman in the shop turned towards the door where the queen and princess stood along with guards and a maid.

The first woman smiled humbly and curtsied, "Your Majesty, Your Highness! Welcome to _Dormana's_!"

The second woman, shorter than the first came forward, "I am Norma, and that's Ana, Your Majesties." Elsa beamed at the two. Norma had long black/dark brown frizzy hair that was put up in a bun. Ana had her hair down that was brown. Ana also wore blue-dyed glasses.

Anna smiled at the two, "We're here to try your new item! Doritos!" Ana grinned and motioned to Norma. Norma left to the back of the store.

"Ah yes. Would you like a sample, Your Highness?" Ana asked. Anna nodded her head enthusiastically as Norma came back with a tray. Dean stepped forward.

"I am sorry, miss, but I must try it before Her Highness tries it." Dean said.

Sam stepped beside him, "Quick thinking, Dean! Safety protocol #49, 'No royal to try a new food unless one of the royal guards does'"

Ana nodded, "Alright, Dean. Go ahead." Ana picked up an orange triangle shaped food with black dotted on it. A Dorito.

Dean popped the chip in his mouth and made a soft hum sound, "Safe, Your Highness. And delicious too." Dean licked the orange power off his white gloved fingers. Anna squealed and picked one of the Doritos up and ate it. She turned to Elsa with wide eyes.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and poked Anna on her cheek, "You alright, Anna?"

Anna nodded, "Better than ever! This is DELICIOUS!" Anna picked up another Dorito and held it out to Elsa.

Elsa slowly took it and ate the orange chip, "Wow." Elsa admitted. "This is good." Elsa picked up a Dorito and offered it to Kyla. Kyla eagerly took it and munched on it quickly.

Anna turned back to Norma and Ana, "This is amazing! Thank you!" Anna waved bye as the group exited _Dormana's_ to go somewhere else.

Anna rubbed her chin, thinking where they should go now. She turned to the handmaiden and strode towards her. Kyla was unaware what was happening and flushed. Anna stopped dead in her tracks and slowly walk to Kyla, walking beside her.

"Kyla?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Kyla asked.

"What are you?" Anna was asking about if she was Time Lord or not.

"Special." Kyla answered. Anna furrowed her brows, not looking for that answer.

"Alright. Soooo… wanna pick the next destination?" Anna said.

Kyla blushed, "If it's okay with Her Majesty, yes." Anna walked into Kyla's path and put her hands on Kyla's shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.

"Stop. With. The. Blushing."

Kyla looked terrified for a second before bringing her hand to her cheek. 'Blushing' she mouthed. Anna looked over to Elsa.

"Can Kyla pick our next destination?" Anna begged with puppy eyes.

"Hey! That's my thing!" Dean shouted from behind the girls.

Elsa sighed, "Fine." To Kyla she said, "Lead the way, Kyla."

Kyla smiled and beckoned them to follow her. After a few minutes, they were still walking, but into the woods, towards a cave.

"Uh, Kyla where are we going?"

Kyla turned to the royals and smiled, "The Death Dealer."

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! **_

_**Muahaha. The Death Dealer. ;)**_

_**RESPONZE:**_

_**Fractals- Awww! Thank you! And I KNOW! It IS getting pretty interesting…**_

_**Optomistic- Thank you so much! I had a lot of fun writing Chapter 5 &amp; 6\. :D**_

_**NOTEZ:**_

_**-Doritos. I couldn't help it I'm sorry. I had a craving while writing this.**_

_**-The Death Dealer is based off a real person I know. ;P**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Sam stepped in front of the royals, "What do you mean The Death Dealer?! Is it a harm to the royals?!"

Kyla smiled, "Depends. If you are kind and do not lay a finger on The Death Dealer, she will leave you unharmed. But if you don't…"

"Why are you taking Her Majesties there?!" Dean shouted. Kyla walked around the group of four, slowly. Like stalking prey. "I have business with her. I am not bringing Elsa or Anna near her." Suddenly, Kyla collapses onto the ground then jumping back up.

"So where are we going, Your Majesty?" Kyla asked a very confused Elsa. Elsa took a step forward. The guards did too.

"You were taking us to The Death Dealer, Kyla."

"Who, Your Majesty? It sounds dangerous." Kyla said worried.

Anna looked skeptically at Kyla, "Is The Death Dealer a girl or boy?"

"Uh…boy..?" Kyla answered. Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay, Els." She said to her sister. "I think we're good." Anna turned from Kyla and started walking away towards Elsa. But Elsa was staring at her with wide, fearful eyes, "Okay Anna. Slooowly come towards me." Anna took a meticulous step. "There we go, c'mon sis." Elsa beckoned her to come over with her hands. As soon as Anna was in Elsa's arms, she turned around only to see Kyla, but with black eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna asked fearfully, "Is that what a Time Lord looks like?"

Elsa shook her head, "No. Time Lords look like normal humans." Elsa thought for a moment. "But I think I know why her eyes are black." Kyla took a wobbly step toward the quartet. Sam jumped in front of Elsa.

"Why, Your Majesty?!" Sam rushed respectively. Elsa's eyebrows furrowed, "Because the poor girls possessed…"

The trio (minus Elsa) widened their eyes. Dean's puppy eyes grew into depressed eyes, "Oh no…" Sam's shoulders slumped slightly, but he kept his guard up.

Sam pushed Dean, both guards grabbing their spears from their backs, "We have to protect them then! The General will NEVER forgive us if their corpses are buried on our shoulders!"

"Sam Winchester…" Kyla said. Sam's eyes widened.

"Alright!" Sam threw his hands in the air. "You got me!" Sam threw his spear to the ground and started clapping. "Nice body to get close to us, demon." Sam turned to see Dean who did the same thing with his spear.

Elsa was confused, "Us? Demon? What is going on?!"

Sam seethed, clenching his teeth, "A demon is trying to murder the royal family – " Sam paused. " – and us."

"You still haven't told me who u – " She saw Dean did the same thing as Sam. "You and Dean aren't guards; are you?"

Dean sheepishly looked to the left, "Not exactly." Elsa opened her mouth to ask Dean something but Sam stepped in.

"It doesn't mean we don't have good intentions!" He blurted. She ignored him and turned her attention to Kyla. She narrowed her eyes toward the possessed servant girl. But instead of questioning Kyla, or the possessed version of her, Elsa turned back to Sam and Dean. "Why pretend you didn't know what was happening with the black eyes? And does security protocol #49 even exist?" Dean spoke up, "Well first of all, we wanted to see if an intelligent queen like you ("Thank you, Dean," Elsa said.) could figure out that a demon was possessing Kyla. And you must be some sort of miracle genius becau –"

"Hey Dean Do you think you could maybe hurry? I forgot the Holy Water in my winter coat." Sam said. Dean glanced at Sam then back to the demon, "Right. Sorry. Elsa? Follow us please. Slowly." Since Anna was already next to Sam, under his protection, only Elsa was needed to come. Elsa took a tentative step toward Dean's opened arms.

"Oh but Dean?" Dean looked from the queen to the possessed maid. "I'm not here to murder little Elsa here. I simply work for The Death Dealer." All four of then paused and stared at the demon.

Sam almost choked on his words, "But isn't that what a demon does?"

"Mortal minds are so… thick." Kyla said evilly. She smirked. "Why no. The Death Dealer has quite a plentiful amount of souls for me to keep dear Kyla and Elsa alive."

"What exactly is this bargain?" Anna blurted from behind Sam. The demon looked over to the strawberry-blonde, "All of Arendelle."

Anna and Elsa gasped in shock. All_ of Arendelle?! My people! No Arendellians will ever exist again…_ Elsa thought. Anna glanced to her big sister, wordlessly asking if she had a plan. Elsa mouthed, 'No.' Anna's face dropped noticeably.

Kyla cleared her throat, "Oh I'm sorry? Did I mention there's a way to save Arendelle?" Four heads spun to her direction. "Surprise? Right, I take Kyla."

"NO!" Dean shouted quickly. "I um meant… That's not fair."

"When do we play fair? Anyway discuss it with her." Kyla snapped her fingers and four people emerged.

A short, black haired boy took Elsa by the arm, "I'm so sorry…" He muttered to her so the demon or his companions could hear. Another one, a girl with long brown hair that was modest in height took Elsa roughly by the other arm.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted. She tried to fight past Sam who was struggling to keep her in one place. Dean caught a slight frown at the end of the demon's mouth. "Take the red brat too." Kyla ordered the other two people. A modestly tall boy with medium length black hair stepped toward Anna, who was shrinking away trying to escape, barged past Sam. When Sam tried to attack the boy, he just pushed Sam to the ground and grabbed Anna by the arm like the short boy did with Elsa; mercifully.

A blonde modestly tall boy took Anna's arm and waited for the demon's next command. Kyla beamed mischievously, "Bring them to The Death Dealer with haste…" She trailed off.

Dean and Sam had no defense against Kyla currently, so they were hopeless right now.

"… I will deal with the Winchesters…." Kyla finished, smiling in a way the boys didn't like. Deans eyes widened, not puppy looking anymore, "You know what we have to do right?"

Sam glared at his brother, "We have no defense Dean!"

"But I have a… plan?"

"Oh what genius of a plan would that be?"

"Run!" Dean screamed. He and Sam took off at a dash, the demon following swiftly.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Sam asked while running in a panic.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh…."

Sam made the best glare he could while running, "THAT WASN'T APART OF YOUR PLAN?!"

"Not exactly," Dean panted. His arms going back and forth trying to speed himself up.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Hey genius I got an idea."

"What would that be, Genius JR.?"

"Go to…" He stopped to breath and sped up to catch up with Dean, "… the castle… get… the-the-the…"

"Water?" Dean questioned. Sam nodded silently and kept running towards the castle, the top of the highest tower now in view. When they reached the gates, they spoke in a rush why they needed entrance and the guards immediately let them in. Sam turned to one of the guards.

"Do not publicly inform any citizen of Arendelle what I just told you." Sam demanded.

The guard saluted, "Yes, sir, yes!" He dropped his hand down and bowed before returning to his post.

Sam caught up with Dean when he saw his brother walk past him out the gates, "Did you get it, Dean?" Dean held up a plastic bottle with the words 'The Death Dealer' on it.

"Yes and no. I got the bottle, but the water isn't in it. I think one of The Death Dealer's minions was sent here to knock it over so we couldn't defeat Kyla." Dean frowned. Sam sighed profoundly and rubbed his forehead, "We gotta go after them then. All of Arendelle will be in panic when they find out the queen and princess were kidnapped."

"How? You told the guards not to spread the word, right?"

"Yes but Arendelle is having a special celebration called The Great Thawlebration. The sisters are the main components in that celebration!"

Dean's eyes widened, "Then let's go! Kyla took us to her cave, we just need to find a different path around the cave so we can break in unnoticed. I've visited the royal library. Let's go look for a map first." Sam and Dean walked into the castle and headed for the royal library. After a couple minutes of searching, Sam finally found it and walked over to Dean.

"Here it is. If we take a long path in the woods, we should be able to come to the back of the cave, drill in, find out what The Death Dealer wants, and get Elsa and Anna out of there."

Dean beamed, "Sounds like a plan!" He paused. "What about Kyla?"

"We'll deal with her after we have the royals' safe, Dean."

"Alright he sighed, let's go, then…" Dean sighed. Sam and Dean headed out the gates, thanking the guards as they left, towards the forest where they hoped to find the royals unharmed in the cave.

"Do you know the legend of The Death Dealer?" Dean asked. Sam sent him a glance that told him to keep talking.

"Well – " Dean started, but paused to dodge a low branch on a nearby tree. " – its actually about The Death Dealer AND Kyla."

Sam stopped altogether and stared at his brother incredulously, "Are you joking right now? Because you got me good if you were."

"No."

_**Yaaaayyy! Kyla's possessed!**_

…_**no…? Alrighhhttyyy then. I just want to say...**_ MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot _**is wonderful. Just something for you to know.**_

_**RESPONZE:**_

_**Fractals- YASS! ALL HAIL DORITOS! MUAHAHAAHA! And thank you for saying it was 'Very, very funny'.**_

_**NOTEZ;**_

_**-My opinion, but I think this is one of my most interesting chapters, *holds up hands in defense* my opinion**_

_**-This is kinda sorta maybe based of Supernatural. BUT! I didn't make it a crossover because Supernatural demons aren't the only problem so you're not like, 'Yo tiff what's wrong wit' chu?'**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_

_**{{I include my favorite quotes in every chapter, MantaI's being a new one.}}**_


	8. Chapter 8

After about an hour of traveling through the woods, Elsa sighed, "Why is it The Death Dealer requires me?"

The short black haired boy nodded to the girl (the brunette) to release her. The boy stopped in his tracks then started walking slowly, giving them a private distance from the rest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Elsa demanded.

He sighed, "I must talk to you in private." Elsa raised a confused eyebrow at him. _Why would _he_ want to talk to me? _"Excuse me?" Elsa asks.

"Look," he started, "I don't wanna do this."

"What do you mean 'this'?" Elsa questioned.

"I was forced into this."

"How?"

"Well first of all, I'm Sebastian. You can call me Seba for short," Seba smiled. "About a year ago, I was destitute. No food. No shelter. Nothing. Then rumors started about an all-powerful dark lord that can grant somebody a job for their life." He sighed. "Unfortunately, I took the bait and here I am." He spread his free arm around him. "By the way, what happened to your head?"

Elsa's hand flew to the bandage on her head, "Huh. I forgot about that." She murmured to herself. "I hit my head on my throne." Elsa summarized, not wanting to bring the wretched country of Weselton up.

"Oh. Well I hope you feel better," Seba beamed. Elsa nodded slightly and thanked him for the kindness.

"Here we are! Make yourself uncomfortable while I go get the boss," Kyla said. Elsa leaned in towards Seba, "Who are those other people?" Elsa pointed to the blonde, brunette and black-haired minions.

"That's Ali," Seba answered, gesturing to the brunette, "Was thrown to the streets by her cousin and ended up where I am. Around Kyla – we call the demon soul Alexd – she acts all stone and lifeless, but when we're in private," He lowered his voice, "She's a little cray-cray." Ali, who was now running around the area, waved at the two.

Alexd (Kyla) strolled up to them, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Seba took a step back, "I-I don't un-understand."

"You're supposed to be taking this 'queen' to Her!"

"I a-apologize."

"Stop apologizing and get working!" Alexd demanded, pointing towards the dark cave. Seba really really really didn't want to bring Elsa in there to Her but he had no choice. He shakily, but forcefully grabbed Elsa's arm and shoved her into the cave. Elsa fell on her hands and knees from the force. Thankfully her bandage didn't hit the ground.

"SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY!" Anna's echo came. Elsa winced at her sister's anger and forced her head to look up. And there She was.

The Death Dealer. She was a young woman with black glasses (surprisingly) and she wore a black robe that covered her entire body, but excluding her brown hair.

"My, my, my… what a queen, kneeling before I," She gestured by pointing to herself. Elsa's frustration was quickly rising and the young queen didn't even say anything yet.

"Oh. I feel hurt by your… oh what's the word? Irritation." The Death Dealer than began to cackle and it was seriously giving Elsa goosebumps.

"What do you want from me?" Elsa asked. The Death Dealer cut her cackling off all by herself.

The Death Dealer smirked, "What would I want from a queen who has millions of human souls under her command?" She asked sarcastically. "Oh nothing." She waved it off. This woman was getting Elsa angry.

Elsa frowned, "Why take Arendelle specifically?"

"You. I would have your icy powers under my control! We could conquer the world! Ben, David bring the redhead brat."

"Don't you _dare_ call my sister that!" Elsa growled. The Death Dealer was obviously amused by Elsa's anger but Elsa herself didn't see the amusement.

"Or what?" The Death Dealer asked, getting off her wooden like throne and marching up to Elsa, grabbing her chin and forcing Elsa to look up at Her. Elsa gulped nervously but stuck a secret hand towards The Death Dealer's feet and froze them to the ground.

"Wha-? Unfreeze me!" The Death Dealer commanded, "Minions!" Ben and David let go of Anna and moved towards Elsa.

Elsa was too quick. She dodged their charges and knocked Ben back with a semi-harmless icicle that didn't kill him but only spill crimson.

"Popcorn!" Ben cursed. Elsa stopped attacking and turned to Ben wondering what 'popcorn' was. But it was such a good distraction that Ali got a punch to her nose and sent Elsa flying. Immediately, Elsa froze Ali to the wall. Two down two to go. Elsa approached Seba but remembered his words.

_I don't wanna do this…_

Elsa retraced her steps and instead ran to David who was shaking his fist from the stinging impact on Elsa's nose. In return, Elsa froze him to the wall next to Ali. Anna was in the middle of the cave looking shocked and joyful.

"You did it Elsa!" Anna cheered. She wrapped her arms around her big sister before feeling something drip. Anna broke the hug only to find Elsa's nose bleeding. "Elsa! Oh my god are you okay?"

Elsa, now realizing she was injured brought a hand to her nose feeling the dripping liquid, "Oh. Uh ya it doesn't hurt." She conjured up an icepack and put it on her nose. Anna suddenly heard laughing and turned towards Seba, who was being licked by…. Some sort of animal.

"Stop, Deego! I'm alright! I'm fine! I'm fihihiiine!" Deego kept licking Seba and the girls couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Who's your friend here, Seba?" Elsa smiled.

Deego stopped licking Seba and bounded over to Elsa. "This is Deego. I found him as a pup when I went traveling with Alexd." Deego was a rather small creature that was the size of a medium dog. He had two arms that were green with red ends, his face and body were blue. Deego's eyes were black but instead of white around his pupils, the area was pink and his ears were red triangle like ears.

"He's cute!" Anna squealed. Seba grinned at the sisters and picked Deego up and handed him to Anna, "Yeah he is."

"I'm still heeeeeeeeeeeeere!" The Death Dealer called from the other side of the cave.

"Nobody caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaares!" Anna shouted back at The Death Dealer, careful not to drop Deego. The Death Dealer pouted and crossed her arms, mumbling something unhuman.

Suddenly, two figures burst from the corner of the cave. One of them being Dean, "We're here to save the da – oh." Dean pouted. "We're late," Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam glared at him, "Took you long enough to notice that, genius." Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Elsa glanced from Dean to Sam, "What exactly was your plan?"

"Devil's trap," The two recited.

Silence.

Silence.

"Okay then," Anna said awkwardly, putting Deego on the cave ground. "What now?"

Elsa rubbed her chin. Sam scratched his head. Dean watched a butterfly intently. Seba played with Deego. Ben chased Ali around the cave. David stared at a wall. Kyla kept walking into a stone wall, earning her multiple scratches every time.

Kyla. Of course.

Alexd is still possessing her.

Dean removed his eyes from the butterfly – who had flown out of the cave – and turned to Kyla.

"Right," Elsa said. "How do you get Alexd out of Kyla?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "How 'bout you guys stand outside?" Sam chuckled weakly.

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm, "Sure thing I'll just get Elsa and the rest of us and head right outside until your done doing whatever you two weirdos do!" Anna rushed running out the cave. Once they reached the outside of the cave, Anna ripped off a piece of her own dress.

"Anna?! What are you doing?!" Elsa asked, shocked Anna would ruin such a nice dress. She was even more taken aback when Anna pressed the ripped cloth to her nose.

"Anna, wha – "

"Sh."

"B – "

"You and Snill are really alike you know?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "How on _Earth_ am I similar to the General?"

"You both try to talk when I shush you guys," Anna dabbed a particularly tender sport that made Elsa squeal. "Elsa? Did I just hear you _squeal_?"

"No," Elsa looked to the left innocently.

Anna smiled, "You LIAR! Elsa _squealed_!"

"Oh shut up already! Keep doing whatever you're doing…" Elsa trialed off. The royals heard a loud bang and then a bloodcurdling scream which made both of the girls wince with pity.

"How about we give Kyla a guest room in the castle tonight?" Anna suggested. Elsa nodded, "Yes. She's been through so much, poor girl."

Sam and Dean came out of the cave. Dean was holding Kyla securely in his arms. Meanwhile Kyla laid her head on the area between Dean's shoulder and neck. Sam was all sweaty, holding some… black thingy in his hand that a second later he discarded.

Anna rushed up to them, "Is Kyla okay?"

"Yeah, but she'll need to rest."

Elsa walked up to the group, "Obviously. Let's get going, I'll have guest rooms for all of you." Elsa turned around and spotted Seba. "Seba you coming?"

"No. I'm going to stay here with Deego, Ali, Ben, and David. Is it safe to go in the cave?" Seba asked Sam.

"Yeah. Go on in," Sam waved his exhausted arm toward the cave entrance.

Anna puffed her chest out, "You heard the queen! Let's get a move on!"

_**Ack. Ew. I know**_

_**'Tiff you UPLOADED SO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!'**_

_**Shhh. I know. I'm sorry. Let's move on with our lives.**_

_**NOTEZ:**_

_**-Added some more minions to The Death Dealer. *realize that The Death Dealer isn't dead 0.0***_

_**-Sam and Dean. Aw *V***_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	9. Chapter 9

When they got back to the castle, they received horrified looks from the gate guards but entered with no trouble. Anna burst through the gates and hollered for a maid, who came out and shakily led them to a guest room. A couple other maids led Sam to his room while Elsa, Anna, and Dean took Kyla to her new room. Snill opened the door for them and gave Anna a wink on the way, but he still had that solemn guard face applied after he closed the door.

"Listen," Snill commanded, "check anybody and everybody who passes through this door." He gestured to Kyla's door. "Clear?"

"Clear!" All the hallway guards shouted. Snill gave an approving nod and entered the room to join the royals.

Dean shifted Kyla in his arms, "Where do you want me to place her?"

Anna raised an unamused eyebrow, "Are you serious? On the bed idiot."

"_Anna!_" Elsa scolded.

"Sorry, sorry! Just speaking the truth," Anna held up her hands in defense while Elsa shook her head but helped Dean gently place Kyla under the covers. A piece of Kyla's bangs was in her eyes.

Dean moved the piece of hair. "I hope she's gonna be okay," He whispered weakly.

"Dean?" Anna softly asked. Dean snapped out of where ever he was Anna backed up a couple of steps, "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Its fine, bu – "

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Sir Sunt, who was holding his doctor's bag, "Hva har skjedde med våre fattige hushjelp? (What happened to our poor maid?)"

Ann sighed, "Apparently she was knocked out cold."

"Tilsynelatende? (Apparently?)"

"I wasn't exactly there when this happened…" Anna trialed off, biting her lip. Elsa put a hand on her shoulder. Sunt opened Kyla's closed eyelids to see any damage. The corner of his mouth quirked up which signaled nothing was wrong with her eyes. He then proceeded to open her mouth and took a good look inside and Sunt then signaled again nothing was wrong with that part of her.

"Tegn på svakhet? (Any signs of weakness?)"

"'Weakness' how?" Elsa questioned curiously. _If she was knocked out, how can she _not _be weak?_

Sunt sat on the edge of the bed while continuing the examination, "Da hun var bevisst. (When she was conscious.)"

Elsa narrowed her eyes in thought. _Not really. She _was_ possessed after all_, "No." Sunt nodded in understanding of her answer and finally sat up and reached into his bag. Elsa nodded her head toward Anna.

Anna turned her attention to Elsa, "Hm?"

"Can I talk to you?" Elsa glanced to Kyla and Sunt, "Alone?"

Anna sent Elsa a puzzled look but agreed and excused herself to which Sir Sunt said there was no need. "Thank you, sir," Anna smiled. Elsa led the way to her own room and locked the door behind them.

Immediately, Anna asked for an explanation, "Why are we here Elsa?"

Elsa walked over to her bed and sat down, starting to fiddle with her dress. She kept her gaze low, "I wanted to talk about the past.

"I know what you're going to say."

"'The past is in the past'." Both of them recited. Anna walked to the foot of the bed and sat down next to her sister, laying her hand on Elsa's.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Anna probed.

"Nothing too far back, its actually about today."

"What do you mean, 'today'?"

Elsa shrugged, "You know in the cave. There's something off about The Death Dealer." Elsa hesitated.

"And?"

"And I think we should go back." She pursed her lips.

Anna's eyebrows shot up with surprise, "Sure we'll go but why?"

"I have a terrible feeling about The Death Dealer. Remember, I didn't kill her, "Elsa reminded, "I only had her trapped."

"Good point." Anna said. She stood up and walked out the door, "Ima grab some stuff to take."

Elsa gave her a 'really?' look, "What are you going to pack?"

"Another good point, Elsa." Anna sat back down and clapped her hands, "When do we leave?"

"How about now?" Elsa asked.

"Let's GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anna shouted while tugging at Elsa's arm. Elsa was dragged across the castle and out towards the stables. The old, wooden shack – which was barely standing – had many separate stables that were full of horses. One horse got loose and started roaming the area.

"Awww look at you! You're so cuuute!" Anna shrieked. She tried to pat the horse on the head but instead got kicked in the ribs.

"Or not…" Anna rasped out, backing up from the impact. Elsa jumped from her spot, "Oh m- Anna what happened?!"

"Oh please stop being a worry-pants." Anna waved Elsa's concerned look away and trotted over to the extra-large stable. With a loud creak, Anna slowly opened the door to find a blonde man sleeping on the hay with a reindeer next to him. "Oh Kristooooooooff!"

"Ah!" Kristoff picked up his lute nearby, "Whoever or whatever the heck you are, realize, THAT I AM ARMED AT ALL TIMES!" He waved the lute around trying to seem intimidating. Sven woke up too and waved his hooves around like Kristoff was doing with his lute.

"Stop being such a big protective oaf, Kris." Anna laughed. Kristoff huffed and fell back onto the hay, a few pieces flying into Anna's face. She tried to wave them away but failed by making them fly into Elsa's face.

"Anna!" Elsa said. This time, the strings of hay were blown away by an unnatural wind.

"Stop cheating with your powers, Elsa!"

Elsa smirked, "It's not considered cheating and why did you drag me to the stables to see _Kristoff_?" Elsa paused. "No offense."

Kristoff frowned but turned it upside down, "None, uh, taken, Your Majesty."

Anna scoffed, "Stop with the 'Majesty'. I need you to do us a favor."

Kristoff slightly shrank, "What king of favor?"

"Take us to the Skremmende Cave."

Immediately, he shot up from his position, "The _Skremmende_ Cave?! ANNA! Do you even know what _skremmende_ means?!"

Anna opened her mouth and pointed a finger, but said nothing.

Kristoff frowned, "Exactly. It means 'spooky'."

"And?" Elsa questioned.

"And spooky rumors happen there. Like there's a rumor that a dark lord makes gives people an opportunity of a lifetime."

Anna cleared her throat, "That's not a rumor; it's true." Kristoff gave her a look of surprise but said nothing in shock. He looked to Elsa for explanation.

"We had an experience with her an – "

"_Her_?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Yes. Her. So we got in a fight but I didn't kill The Death Dealer – or the dark lord, whatever you want to call her – we need to go back to finish her once and for all."

Kristoff scratched the back of his head, "Are you sure about this Elsa?"

She nodded, "I'm sure."

"We should get going then," He sighed. Kristoff walked out of the stables and turned the corner, royal sisters behind him.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked, hopping up and down. Up and down. Nonstop.

"We're going to my super cool Ice Master &amp; Deliverer Sled," Kristoff bragged as his sled came into view. He ran his gloved hand down the front of the brand new sled.

Anna mischievously smiled, "Don't keep touching it with your hand, you're going to break it under your touch."

"Ya 'cause I'm so strong and manly."

"I agree. You're strong, but not exactly manly," Anna teased, climbing into the back of the sled. Kristoff whistled and Sven came running towards his best buddy. He hooked up the reindeer to the front of the sled. Elsa gracefully sat herself down in the front.

Anna pouted, "I still don't get why the queen has to sit in the front." She crossed her arms in frustration. Kristoff sighed but didn't answer to the strawberry-blonde princess. "Ya!" He shouted, flicking the reins. Sven took off at a speedy pace. "Open the gates! By Her Majesty and Her Highness Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!"

The guards at the gates quickly opened the gates to let the galloping trio pass. Wind bellowed through all their hair as they quickly hit rock.

A large rock came in contact with the bottom of the sled. "Whoa!" Kristoff bellowed in surprise, gripping the reigns tighter. "Thank goodness my new sled you guys gave me has special runners that can withstand July weather." He paused when another rock came in contact with the new runners.

After a couple minutes Kristoff continued, "We're gonna have to go through the woods." Kristoff frowned deeply and sighed.

Anna's eyes widened from behind him, "Oh no."

_**What time is it? Kristoff Time! =D**_

_**No…?**_

_**NOTEZ:**_

_**-So ya… {}{}skremmende = spooky{}{} YAY!**_

_**-Poor Kyla :'[**_

_**-Back to The Death Dealer! (')_(')**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**WARNING! BLOOD/FIGHTING**_

They reached the border of the woods when Sven suddenly came to a stop. Kristoff lurched forward, almost falling off the edge. He was about to scold Sven when he saw why Sven stopped.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "Kristoff what is that?" She heard rustling behind her. "Anna what are you doing?"

Anna popped her head up, "I'm getting Kristoff's lute."

Kristoff's head spun in their direction, "WOLVES!" Kristoff grabbed his pick from beside him and readied for an attack. Elsa stood up in the sled and pushed Kristoff, who fell off. The wolves saw this movement and went after Kristoff. Fortunately, Kristoff was ready and hit the first wolf aside the head. A large gash appeared on the wolf's head, blood slightly spilling on the now moist dirt. Another wolf lunged at Anna. This time, she was unfortunately not prepared.

The wolf tried biting her neck but Anna held the wolf back. "Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, she shot an icy blast at the wolf who fell on its side from the impact, ice bounding it to the ground. "Don't you ever touch her again," she growled at it, receiving a whimper. Another wolf tried to attack Anna, who was well prepared but Elsa beat her to it. Anna paused when she saw the look on Elsa's face: angry.

Angry Snow Queen isn't good. She put down the lute, knowing she was far from in danger with her protective big sister in front of her. Elsa froze all of the wolves to the ground easily. One wolf bit its way free and attacked Elsa, giving the young queen a scratch across the face. Elsa fumed with rage and her ice turned orange.

Kristoff gasped at the color change and stepped back beside Anna in order to not get in the queen's way. Elsa shot an icicle towards the free wolf that dodged it, hardly. She made a low growl that made Kristoff take another step back.

"What's gotten into her?" Kristoff asked the princess.

"Don't mess with an angry snow queen," Anna advised. Kristoff nodded and continued watching the dangerous battle.

"Hey Kris?"

"Ya?"

"Do me a favor, don't interfere under any circumstances." Kristoff nodded again at Anna's request.

Another wolf escaped and attacked Elsa from the back. She sharply turned and hit the dog with an icicle to the chest. Kristoff winced at the gore but didn't look away. Unlike Kristoff, Anna had to look away. Wolf after wolf escaped the ice.

One lunged at Elsa's back, another at her chest, one at her legs. She took down the wolf headed for her chest and back but the one below got a large bite to her leg. Elsa screamed in agonizing pain and crumpled to the ground. _Don't look at the puddle. Don't look at the puddle. Don't look-_ Elsa looked down and almost fainted at the sight of her own blood. She quickly created an ice bubble around her to prevent the wolves from getting to her. They scratched and bit at the ice.

"Elsa!" She faintly heard Anna scream. She ignored it as a few tears slid down her pale, bloody cheeks. She looked at the tinted sky with red eyes and prayed for this agony to be a dream. _How can this be a dream?!_ Tears followed with sobs as the pain set in. Glancing up, she saw Kristoff hold Anna back from rushing to the bubble, "Yes. She is hurt but leave her be Anna! You will be hurt worse!"

"How can you say that Kristoff?"

"I'm worried for your health!"

"What about _Elsa's_ heath?!"

"Leave it, alright. Go to the sled. Now."

Elsa heard footsteps and then a crack. She gazed up at the ceiling of the ice bubble and saw a large crack; a wolf was trying to get in. Elsa stood up quickly and almost fell but leaned on the wall of the ice bubble.

_CRACK!_

The wolf entered and growled at Elsa. She was almost covered in crimson. "Please…" she whimpered helplessly.

The wolf lunged.

Kristoff covered Anna's eyes with his hand to keep her dreams pure and mind clear. A tear of his own fell and he quickly wiped it away. He can only imagine the funeral.

But to his surprise, he heard a bang. Then a flash of light. _Is she alive?_ Kristoff's eyes widened as Elsa came into view. He still didn't want to take his hand away. Yet. Elsa stood in her ice bubble looking like a complete wreck.

The wolf lay on the bloody ground motionless. Elsa didn't dissolve the ice bubble, though. At least five wolves were waiting for her. Her entire body ached and the metallic smell of blood wouldn't probably leave for days. Another wolf entered and automatically, Elsa thrust her hand forward. An icicle embedded itself into the heart of the wolf. The wolf shrieked in pain as she twisted her hand that made the icicle grow spikes and penetrate it more. An evil grin made its way to Elsa's face. _Now they know how I feel_. Elsa then built up the bravery to dissolve the bubble. All four of the wolves attacked her. One bit her arm.

Elsa's evil grin disappeared. Anna pushed Kristoff's hand away. She gasped, "ELSAAA!" Her voice cracked harshly. She jumped to help the queen but Kristoff held her tight.

Elsa finally spoke for what seemed like a century, "RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN!"

They didn't budge.

"NOW!" She shouted. Kristoff scrambled to get the sled ready. Anna stayed still in grief. The sled backed up and stopped about a mile from her, the queen still in view.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Anna inquired.

Kristoff thought for a moment, "Remember when you went to her ice palace?"

Anna nodded. "Maybe she's gonna do that ice blast thingy."

Meanwhile, Elsa was doing exactly what Kristoff said. A loud BOOM sounded for miles. Guards at the gates heard a faint explosion. Anna and Kristoff had to cover their ears from the noise. The boom didn't end, but kept sounding over and over.

"YA! CMON BOY!" Kristoff shouted as he made Sven start racing towards the source; Elsa. When they reached there, they saw Elsa in a ring of sharp ice. For some reason, her eyes were blue. Not Elsa's regular blue but more of a glowing electric blue that covered her eyes. After a while, the boom ended and Elsa collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Her open wounds still oozed while her limp body stayed unconscious. Anna hopped out of the sled and grabbed Kristoff's pick, beginning to hack at the sharp ice surrounding her sister.

She finally cleared enough space for her and Kristoff to pass through. Running, Anna picked up Elsa's damaged bloody shoulders and held her, letting herself weep for a few minutes. Kristoff came panting behind her, placing a pitiful hand on the poor princess' shoulder. She collected herself and pulled Elsa slightly away from her. The damage had been done.

A bite to her left arm, a bite to the leg, many scratches across the length of her body, a swollen black eye, a probably broken wrist on the same arm as the bite, and a broken nose. Along with the wolves blood she'd killed with her bare hands.

"We need to go back to the castle."

Elsa's eyes suddenly flew opened and she sat up and turned away from them, vomiting blood. Anna soothingly rubbed her back. Elsa continuously coughed but eventually stopped for breath, "No."

Kristoff and Anna's heads whipped towards her, "_What_?" They said together.

Elsa pounded the mucus out of her lungs, "Came… too… far." Anna looked to Kristoff for help but he shrugged mouthing 'She's the queen'. Anna sighed and nodded to Kristoff, who carried Elsa into the sled.

"Do you have a blanket, Kris?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded and passed Anna a blanket. She wrapped it around her bloodied sister, trying to rub some of the blood.

Anna looked at her sister straight in the eyes, "Elsa. I'm sorry but we need to take you back to the castle. You're too damaged to continue." Elsa nodded feebly, giving up from the pain.

"Go Kristoff!"

He nodded. "Go Sven!" Kristoff said to his buddy, taking off at a swift run. In no time, the trio reached the castle and Kristoff picked Elsa up again, rushing into the castle.

The guards at the gates looked horrified, so horrified they screamed in terror, "YOUR MAJESTY?!"

Kristoff glared at them, "Fight with wolves! GET SIR SUNT IMMEDIATELY!" He shouted angrily. Anna glared at the guards too as she followed the ice harvester and queen into the castle. Kristoff sped down the hall ways and opened Elsa's door by kicking it open with his foot. A bang emitted from the piece of wood, leaving a damaged crack on the door. Anna grabbed a blanket from Elsa's dresser and set it on the bed so the blood wouldn't go all the way through. Kristoff laid Elsa gently on the bed and waited for Sir Sunt.

He sat down and tapped his foot constantly from anxiety. Anna couldn't stop pacing the room, self -assaults pouring out her mouth for not helping her. After a minute of silence, Kristoff burst.

"God dang it! WHAT IS TAKING HIM SO LONG?" Kristoff asked the pure innocent air. He opened the door and started screaming for Sir Sunt. The poor doctor came rushing down the hall, hand on his head from worry. Sunt entered Elsa's room and screamed much like the guards.

"Herregud! Er hun i live? (Oh my god! Is she alive?)" Sunt questioned.

Kristoff frowned, "Barely…"

_**Im sorry but I don't regret it.**_

_**Review if you want me to do more chaps like this or not.**_

_**Btw u can review without an account.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Sunt carefully took a step toward the horribly injured queen. His eyes showed sorrow. Sunt sat on the edge of the bed, "Min dronning jeg vil gjøre dette veldig forsiktig, ok? (My queen I will do this very gently, okay?)"

Elsa nodded weakly, Anna rushed to her side worried what the doctor will do but didn't stop him. Sunt reached for his bag and opened it, taking out the same yellow gel that he used before on Elsa's head, and some gauze. Sunt also took out a wooden stick from his jacket and scooped some of the gel onto the stick, "Kristoff, Anna sørge for at hun ikke beveger seg. (Kristoff, Anna make sure she doesn't move.)" Kristoff and Anna nodded at his request.

"Grab her left, I got her right," He said. The princess held Elsa's left arm and left leg down, careful not to touch the wounds. Elsa whimpered helplessly and braced herself. Quick as lightning, Sir Sunt put the yellow gel on her first wound on her leg; the deepest. Elsa screamed but Sunt clamped her mouth shut with his other hand, "Shhh din greit. Hold ut… (Shhh your okay. Hang in there…)"

After a half an hour of shouts, pleas, and gel, Elsa was all wrapped up in gauze fast asleep. Anna sighed and walked up to Kristoff who sat in the chair, head in his hands. He looked up with bagged eyes, "Yes?"

"We need to leave tomorrow morning to finish The Death Dealer," Anna announced. Kristoff jumped out of his chair and firmly placed his hands on Anna's shoulders, which shook her slightly. His exhausted eyes searched hers. Kristoff nodded slowly and walked out of the room.

In the morning, Elsa still didn't wake up and Anna took this as an advantage. She zoomed out of the castle and grabbed some supplies for the trip when Kai stopped her.

Anna glared at him, "Kai what is it?"

"Bedhead, Your Highness," Kai chuckled.

Anna felt her head and sure enough there was her famous bedhead. She smiled sheepishly and ran back to her room, coming back with her signature braids, when Anna came into Kai's vision she was fiddling with her bangs, "Do I look good?"

Kai smirked, "Yes. Who are you going to see, Your Highness?"

"Uh no one," Anna blushed, inching her way towards the gates, where Kristoff sat in his sled. Anna bounded over to his sled and slapped him on the cheek to wake him up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kristoff jumped.

Anna smiled, "Let's go get us some Death Dealer!" Anna pumped her fist and jumped next to Kristoff in the sled. He smirked and flick the reigns, "C'mon Sven!" Sven set off at a swift pace; and they were off.

After traveling out of Arendelle's civilized borders, Sven started to get slower, and slower. Kristoff scrunched his eyebrows together worried for his best friend. He took a look at his surroundings.

"Darn," Kristoff mumbled, "the woods…"

Anna glanced at Sven, "Kristoff what's wrong?"

"Sven." Anna nodded in understanding.

The crunch of leaves sounded as Kristoff exited the sled and made his way over to his buddy. He noticed his tongue sticking out. Kristoff sighed, "We need to set up camp; he's tired."

Anna pouted for a second but got out of the sled and helped set up some blankets.


	12. Apologies

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Im really really rrrrreeeeaaaallllllyyyyy sorry about not uploading for a while, new computer = no word.**_

_**Eventually I thought 'They just want a chapter so i will give it to them'. So I published a short chap, that wasnt made with word and i hope theres no errors with it. I will be making a long-ish Chapter 12 to make it up to you guys.**_

_**My apologies go out especially to FractalsRemastered and MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot who have begged for me to upload.**_

_**I will respond to reviews at the end of Chap 12.**_

_**And I will say it 100 more times;**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell."**_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	13. Friday the 13th Chapter (Best pun ever)

Anna put down the last blanket when she heard snoring. She turned to see Kristoff snoring beside Sven who was also sleeping. Anna furrowed her eyebrows when she heard rustling. _Are you kidding? _More_ trouble? Ugh._ She pulled out her handy dagger and twisted it so the point faced the snoring buddies and the handle was aimed toward the mysterious terrain she was convinced was soaked with trouble. A rustle to the right.

Anna jumped to the direction of the noise only see a man covering her mouth in the next second. She glanced at him and eyes widened, she slowly moved the hand.

"Seba?"

Seba smiled, "Hi Anna." Anna's expression suddenly grew angry.

"Why'd you sca-" Anna then crumpled to the ground. Seba let out a sigh and shook his head. "Ali I asked you to be gentle. She's been through enough. Did you hear about her sister?"

Ali rolled her eyes, "Yes I did, idiot. I'm not that slow…" She raised an eyebrow "are you protecting her? She tried to kill us!"

"She tried to kill_ you_, because, oh I don't know you tried to kill her first?" He growled.

Ali took a step forward, "What are you gonna do about it? Get Deego to come out and lick me to death?!" Seba took a step forward as well and got up in her face with an expression that said "Fight me".

Ali smirked and delivered a punch straight to the nose. Seba stumbled backwards, not expecting such an impact. He regained balance and shook his right fist. "You got this. You got this. For Anna and Elsa." Seba let out a cartoon-ish battle cry aiming for her throat but got hit in _his_ throat instead.

She chuckled, "Petty." Ali started to walk away when, out of the bushes, Deego comes out. "Awww look your pathetic pet has come to save your as-"

Deego lunged at bit down on the bridge of Ali's nose. Seba got up from the ground and smiled at his pet. "Good boy." Ali was screaming and trying to get Deego off but failing miserably, blood pouring from her nose. Seba wiped his face from the blood that Ali spilled when hitting his nose, "That's for the punch to my nose." When he had his fun, Seba told Deego to release letting himself smirk as Ali scrambled from the ground into the brush leaving a trail of blood. A few minutes after Ali rushed off, Anna stirred with a moan. Seba's smile disappeared and he bent down next to the injured princess, taking a look at her head. "Well at least now your Twins in Head with your sister," Seba joked, trying to lighten the situation. Anna just glared at him. Seba looked at her innocently, "What?"

"Psh no," Anna scoffed, "I totally wasn't just knocked out and your face is smeared with blood, I'm just perfectly fine while you are Mr. Innocent."

"Uh…" Seba stumbled starting to blush when he realized what she was talking about "Me and Ali were supposed to bring you to the Death Dealer…"

Anna's mouth hung open, "What?!"

_**Okay this is Chapter 13 cuz the apology is technically chap 12 so don't freak out thinking "I MISSED CHAPTER 12?!"**_

_**Not like my story is that great. Not as great as Mantai's.**_

_**You guys like the betrayal? Idk I felt like every story should have that ;}**_

_**I decided to do shorter chaps cuz I will put my mind to a long chap**_

_**Then I wont finish it**_

_**Then I wont update**_

_**So ya if im not lazy you will have a long chap but ya short chaps r gonna b a usual. Srry.**_

_**Also I text a lot so when I say "cuz" and "r" and "b" that's the reason.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Anna stared at Seba in disbelief, "What do you mean bring me to the Death Dealer?!"

"I uh um…" Seba stumbled, blushing with embarrassment. "The Death Dealer wanted to have revenge on keeping her stuck so she was going to use you as bait for Elsa… Sorry."

The redhead wanted to forgive the boy (considering he fought Ali) but couldn't because Seba went through with the Anna-Bait plan his master had come up with. _Even though he didn't actually kidnap her. But he works for the Death Dealer! And he saved me from certain doom. _ Anna didn't know what to think until her sister popped into her head. "Oh no no no no no!"

"What?" Seba asked the princess, puzzled. Anna ran over to Kristoff and shook him awake.

Kristoff grabbed his lute, "WHO ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING I WILL BREAK YOUR EARS WITH MY PLAYING SO YOU STAY BAC- oh hi Anna. What's up?" He glanced at Seba. "Who's the dude with the weird thing?"

Seba hugged Deego defensively with a grunt. "This is Seba and his… pet, Deego," Anna responded. Deego put on an adorable smile and bounced around the clearing.

Kristoff raised his eyebrow then slowly turned back to Anna, "So why'd you wake me up in a panic?"

"What he said," Seba agreed, pointing to Kristoff.

"Elsa," Anna replied, hopping in the sled, "She's going to get worried."

"Elsa it's okay, Anna's gonna be fine," Kyla assured the queen. In the time that Anna was gone, Sunt gave the approval for Kyla to walk. Now Kyla's goal was to help Queen Elsa then find Dean.

"Kyla, I understand you're trying to help but this is my baby sister we're talking about," Elsa said, angered that she let Anna slip past her fingers. She was currently laying in her bed, now sitting up because she was worried about Anna. Kyla frowned and tried to put the queen back to bed but Elsa refused and kept blabbering about Anna.

Elsa gasped and grabbed Kyla's arm. "KYLA."

"Yes?"

"W-what if…"

"Yeesss?"

"W-w-what if she's…"

"If you say 'dead' I'll give you a speech on how that's not possible," Kyla smiled at Elsa. "You were saying?"

Elsa closed her mouth and leaned back in the soft pillows, "I just hope she's okay…"

_**I know I know I know**_

"_**ITS SO SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT"**_

_**Deal with it because in my opinion its better than nothing.**_

_**Yaaayy Kyla's back ;D**_

_**Will Anna get back okay?**_

_**Or will she even get back?**_

_**Find out another tiiiiiiiiimmmmme**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Kyla turned around when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly opened the door, a creacking sound coming from the wood. A guard stood in the doorway with his head down. In between his tense hands he clutched a guard tag. Since he had it all balled up Kyla couldn't see whose name was on the tag. Shakily the guard held his hand out to shake it with Kyla's, "I'm one of the main castle guards whose job is to secure the perimeter."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyla asked.

He let out a shaky breath and slowly handed Kyla the tag. Kyla grabbed it too aggressively and read the name. To Kyla, the world had seemed as if it has just stopped. Earth's axis was nonexistent and time was frozen.

"No…" Kyla got out before falling on the ground, starting to sob. The guard got on his knees slowly but surely, resting a steady hand on Kyla's shoulder. She shook his hand off and dragged herself to the nearest chair in the room. Sitting there, she discarded the tag on the floor by throwing it to her left, or near Elsa's bed.

Elsa leaned forward and saw the tag on the floor. "Oh my god," she looked up at Kyla. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

_Post 14_

_Dean Winchester_

"What happened to him?!" Kyla yelled.

The guard shook his head, "Sword to the che-"

"D-did he die honorably? Tell me his death had meaning," She squeaked. The guard nodded. Kyla sighed, a small smile coming to her face.

"Okay.." she whispered. Kyla glanced over her shoulder only to see Elsa sitting up in bed, grabbing her bandages painfully. "Oh no no no lay down, Elsa," Kyla said, helping Elsa lay back down. Elsa grabbed Kyla's shirt and pulled her ear down to the queen's mouth. She whispered a few words before automatically passing out. Kyla slowly leaned back, nodding slowly as she did so. Whatever those few words were, they were enough to send Kyla dashing out the door, leaving a confused guard. Kyla peaked her head into the room and said, "Take care" before sprinting the opposite direction, the direction towards the stables.

_**Hiya! Ya missed me? Ohhhh me tooOooooOoOOO**_

_**Honestly I have no excuse for not writing.**_

_**Hehe.**_

_**Whoops.**_

_**Anyways. Like I said, a short chapter is better than no chapter at all.**_

_**Go ahead and get mad if you like but this is what's gonna happen. Suggestions will help me write even more so do that ;)**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Kyla arrived in the stables and saw exactly what Elsa told her to look for. In the corner sat a girl on top of an upside down bucket. Kyla slowly made her way to the girl. The girl looked up and squealed but slowly realized it was just one of the maids at the castle and she had nothing to be afraid of. Kyla reached out her hand to show a sign of peace, a slow gentle gesture to ensure that she came here with good intentions. The girl had long brown, knotty hair and her face was filthy from living in the castle stables.

"Hello," Kyla greeted, "what's your name?"

The girl brought her knees up to her chest, squinting, as if suspicious, "Erika." Kyla smiled.

"What a lovely name. Erika. The queen sent for you," Kyla informed her. Erika's eyes grew wide and she pointed to herself in doubt.

"Yes you," Kyla said.

Erika rolled her eyes, "Sure she did." Kyla was getting frustrated with Erika. She just needed to take her up to Elsa and finish the business with this girl.

"Well she didn't just ask for you she sent for you," Kyla replied, "follow me." Kyla gestured for Erika to come with her and eventually Erika rose off of the wooden bucket and trailed the maid.

It wasn't long before Kyla and Erika made it to the infirmary. Elsa saw the girl and tried to sit up, but failed, crumpling into the sheets. Kyla saw this and ran to Elsa's side, stacking pillows under the queen's head. Erika stood in the doorway, shocked that the maid wasn't lying that the queen had sent for her. Once Elsa was all supported, she put on the kindest smile she could put on. Kyla looked from the queen to Erika and back again. Stepping out of the way, she sat in a chair and waited to see the importance of this meeting. Elsa's weak hand rose and gestured for Erika to come closer to her. Erika hesitated but eventually started making her way to the injured queen.

"Hi… Erika correct?" Elsa asked.

Erika coughed to clear her throat, "Yes."

"Do you know your last name?"

Looking at her feet sadly she sighed, "No." Elsa nodded, soaking the information in.

"Your last name is Winchester sweetheart."

Erika looked up from her feet, thoroughly confused, "How do you know that's my last name, Your Majesty?"

Elsa beamed, "Because one of your brothers told me."

"Brothers?"

"Yes. They work at the castle. Im so sorry but one of them just recently… passed."

Erika's expression seemed passive, not one hint of sadness or anger or anything, really. Kyla and Elsa exchanged looks, having a quick silent conversation, before returning their attention to-

"Erika?" Elsa looked around the room, "Erika?" She called out again, panic evident in her voice. Kyla quickly scanned the room, looked for the teen girl. Kyla walked to the corner of the room where she rung the bell, calling for a fellow servant.

"Kai," Kyla said, "Go get general snill, _now_." Kai nodded and ran off in the direction of the general's office. A few minutes later the general of Arendelle's Armed Forces arrived. At the sight of the queen's presence Snill bowed before returning his attention to the one whom had called him.

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Luis?"

Kyla sucked in a breath, "I don't know how to say this but… there's a lost girl in the castle who is capable of any sort of crime or misfortune."

Snill raised an eyebrow, "A dangerous girl, ma'am?"

"She just found out about the death of her brother; Dean Winchester. From my experience.." Kyla gulped and blinked rapidly, "She could be going on an emotional rampage from losing a part of family.

Snill nodded quickly and thoughtfully, "I will inform all my guards to look out for her." Reaching into his coat he brought out a blank notepad, "Can you describe her for me please?"

"Knotted brown hair, ragged clothes, filthy face, hazel eyes, and..." Kyla's eyes widened.

"And…?"

"And a… metal horseshoe," Kyla finished, "or to us, a weapon." The general nodded. Kyla put her hand to her forehead and sat back down in the chair next to Elsa.

"This is all my fault," she murmured quietly. But not quite low enough to miss the queen's ears. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No.. no no it's not your fault at all, Kyla. I sent for her," she sighed, "I should've found out more information about her before letting her in the castle." Elsa glanced at the rope in the corner of the room. "Speaking of information…" She looked over to Kyla, "Kyla go get Sam."

Kyla blinked a couple times before saying "Okay" and leaving to the outside of the castle to go retrieve Sam. The walk was long but worth it when she reached his post. There stood Erika with Sam's sword against his own neck, him being held by ropes tied to the poles lining the castle walls. Erika was facing Sam, therefor not seeing Kyla approach.

"Who are you and how do you know I'm your sister?"

Sam's head dipped down from exhaustion, "I knew all along…" Erika crouched down and grabbed his chin roughly so his face would be facing hers.

"And you did _nothing_ to save me from this poor miserable life?! While you go fight monsters and even become a _guard_ at the _queen's_ castle?!"

Sam sighed, "Too young for such a dangerous life."

Even though Kyla couldn't see her entire face, she sure did see Erika's eyes flash with anger.

"Too young for such a horrible lifestyle. You know Pa _just_ died? And that's how I got adopted into the royal stables. _Pa _had to die, Sam. And you know him. The sweetest father ever. Passed. Dead. Gone."

"I'm sorry to hear tha-"

"He was your father too, Sam!"

Sam gulped, "I know but he didn't spend much time with me and Dean. That's why we ran away. With him distracted with your birth-"

"Distracted? _Distracted_?! Am I one big distraction for you and Dean, hm?" Erika reached out and slapped Sam across the face. Sam groaned and his face flew to the right. Also known as the direction Kyla was standing.

"Hiya Sam" Kyla said cheerfully. Yet her cheerful expression faded once she saw Erika's bloodthirsty, livid one.

Kyla bit her lip nervously and said a silent prayer before approaching Erika, "And just what do you think your doing with one of these royal guards?"

"My brother," she seethed.

"Oh ya okay yep your brother," Kyla backed up a few steps.

"And I'm asking about his life. Don't know if you've heard but the three of us are, or were for Dean, orphans."

Kyla nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry for your loss. But listen up Erika, your messing with the wrong group of people."

At that Erika started laughing. "Really? A maid an injured queen and an emotionally _wrecked_ guard?"

"I'm not just a maid," Kyla scowled.

Erika gasped, "OOH! Are you a fairy princess? How bout an alien? Oh I'd get a _kick_ out of that!"

Kyla licked her lips then locked her gaze firmly with Erika, "You got that right."

The stable girls laughed suddenly stopped and an extremely confused face took form. Kyla locked her own hands behind her back and started circling the teen, "Ever heard of…" She out her mouth near Erika's ear, "Time-Lords?" Erika shook her head rapidly.

Shrugging Kyla said, "Oh guess not. We're very _very _powerful y'know? So don't mess with us. We don't want that to happen… do we?"

Erika shook her head again.

Kyla finished her circling and landed right in front of the girl. "Well then, go to the infirmary. The queen wants to have a word with you." When Erika didn't move, she yelled "Scram!"

Once the girl was out of sight Kyla untied Sam, leaving him to guide the perimeter of the castle again.

Taking another long walk back to the infirmary, Kyla saw Elsa talking to Erika, the teen sadly nodding her head and shaking her head when Elsa would ask a question. Eventually Elsa put on a smile and let the girl go. Kyla walked up to Elsa and opened her mouth to say something but Elsa cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I heard it all," Elsa said.

Kyla nodded happily, "Good."

"I'm putting her in a room with guards outside."

"House arrest? Really?"

"She should have worse punishment for treason but she is young and it was not a huge act so house arrest will do."

"Whatever you say…"

The door then busted open with one of the guards who was supposed to be guarding her room. He seemed out of breath and his spear was missing. Elsa groaned, "Oh what now?"

"She esc-escaped," the guard panted.

Elsa shook her head in disbelief, "How in hell did she do that?"

"I don't know but she kept rustling inside her room and then it grew quiet."

Kyla leaned over to whisper to Elsa, "Why would she escape so quick?"

"Same reason she left to find Sam so quick," Elsa whispered back.

Kyla's eyebrows furrowed, "But she already took care of business with Sam. What could she possibly be after?" The two girls thought for a moment before Elsa brightened up at a thought.

"Guard please check the bookshelves in the room and check if the _Magic and Spells_ book is there."

The guard left the room and came back shaking his head.

Elsa looked at Kyla, "She's going to visit her other brother."

Kyla was confused, "But isn't Dean dead?"

"With that book he isn't."

_**I DID A LONG CHAPTER ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?! Haven't done one in WHO KNOWS how long. I hope you guys appreciate it.**_

_**Hehe Kyla seems to be one of the main characters.**_

_**Erika is dangerous and obviously driven by her past**_

_**LIKE ELSA  
HEY HEY HEYYY**_

_**So my friends…**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Erika stood where Dean was buried. So recent that the shovel was still planted above his grave. Sucking in a breath she opened the book and searched for the resurrection spell.

"Aha!" Erika exclaimed. But she groaned a few seconds later when she saw the spell required ingredients. "Where am I going to find a 'Magic Resource'?" Reading under the "Magical Resources" area she saw that it included magical fire, earth, water, and-

"Ice…" She breathed, looking up at the castle she spoke once again, "Elsa." Then she dashed for the castle, only to come face to face with the general of the entire country, Snill Hjerte Vakt III.

"Not so fast," he said.

Erika had only one instinct to do. Only one action that she was the _very_ best at.

Running.

Erika never knew she could sprint so fast, racing through the cemetery, dodging the large gravestones planted there but keenly directing herself towards the castle. The back end of the castle that is. Or the laundry area.

There, at the back of the castle were over 20 maids working at the laundry. She saw an especially young maid and went up to her.

"Ma'am? There's a huge mess over here! Come look quick!" Erika said, seemingly panicked. The maid quickly followed her only to be knocked out by her metal horseshoe when the poor innocent worker turned the corner. Quickly, Erika changed into the maids clothes and wiped her face with one of the rags that had been in her pockets, hiding her hair with the cloth had she wore.

Grinning, Erika made her way into the castle, as a disguised maid, ready to bring home the "Magical Resource" she needed for Dean. She took one large deep breath before stepping right into the first floors main hallway, gazing at the paintings of her home countries past rulers. Such a brilliant collection of paintings was almost too dazzling for a poor person like herself to take in.

But she had to stay on topic with her mission.

Curving her way through the hallways she smiled broadly when she saw the infirmary door. Erika spotted a passing maid with a tray of tea and grabbed the other end of the tray.

"The Queen has requested tea," Erika plainly stated to the maid. The woman blinked and said nothing as she handed the tray to Erika. Smiling, she pushed the door open to the infirmary with her back.

"I have your tea Elsa."

Elsa turned around hearing a voice call her. Automatically she knew that it wasn't a maid or Sunt or Snill because they call her "queen" and this maid surely didn't. Squinting her eyes Elsa quickly realized that the imposter maid was the one and only mysterious and missing Erika Winchester.

"By now you've already realized who I am…" Erika trailed off, putting the tea down slowly on the nightstand, "And you've probably already realized why I'm coming to you and not going back for Sam."

"Bringing Dean back to life with end with consequences, Erika," Elsa warned. Her eyes big in an alarming way. Elsa saw Erika's smirk falter slightly and she herself smiled. Lying is the perfect way to prevent Dean's resurrection. Whatever foul lies she would have to tell her it would be worth it to leave Dean at peace.

Erika didn't even blink at that, "So?"

"So you shouldn't do it if bad things will happen after the spell is said."

"Oh you know about the spell?"

"Yes. And I know why you came to me specifically," Elsa raised her hand and made icy wisps appear. This move made Erika practically drool with the desire to gain access to some of that ice, or her Natural Resource she contained. Elsa tried to sit up further but ended up collapsing back onto the bed. Erika took this as an advantage and swiftly moved to Elsa's side, taking out the metal horseshoe as she went. The teen put the horseshoe against Elsa's throat.

The only thing Elsa could do is fight. With words that is. She was physically unable to put up with any sort of fight with Erika, seeing her young age her strength would be great especially with her angry.

Gulping Elsa got out, "Well if you're looking for information on your past I can give you some."

Erika was confused by this statement. _Elsa could be just faking this to make me weak… but she is the one that told me about my brothers… UGH I don't know what to believe…_ "What was my mom like?" Erika took a deep breath and held it.

"She was a very nice woman. Zoet told me about your entire situation. How your brothers had a hobby of evil and needed to be redeemed by serving the castle. Obviously they never gave up or stopped their hobby…"

Erika's hand started shaking, causing the horseshoe to dive a little closer to Elsa's neck, the queen wincing as Erika soaked up all the information she was just told. Elsa was thinking how cruel and driven this girl was until she felt something went on her face. _Am I crying? _Elsa's thoughts were disproved once she stole a glance at the teen above her.

"I don't want to…" she whimpered in almost a broken way. Removing the horseshoe from Elsa's neck, the arm holding the piece of solid metal seemed as if it was fighting off something. Yet there was no one else in the room.

"What on Earth…?" Elsa breathed, fascinated at the sight of Erika seeming to be fighting herself.

"No… no please…" Erika said, now panting from exhaustion. In just a few seconds, Erika's crumpled, gloomy face turned into an almost robotic, emotionless one. Erika stiffly moved her head to look directly at the queen and spoke only three words.

"Give the ice."

Elsa started shaking her head back in forth violently, "No. Never. I wouldn't do such thing just to rip a person from their peace in the afterlife."

Erika laughed, "Silly queen. Don't worry. He will be at peace when I stab him after I get my answers."

Elsa's expression turned from confident to absolutely horrified, "You _monster! _Why would you bring someone back to life only to kill them again? That's pure torture. Not to mention that this is your _brother_."

"Blood or not it's what I need to do," Erika said.

Groaning, Erika continued, "Make it easy for yourself and give me some ice."

"No."

"Do I have to tie you up to get what I need?"

Elsa gulped, "No."

"So what do you suggest I should do?"

"Leave," she shrugged.

Erika was starting to boil, "No. I'm not leaving until I get my ice."

Elsa leaned back on the pillows, "Then I guess we'll be here a while."

From the looks of it, Erika seemed like she was having a 7-year-old temper tantrum. Stomping out of the infirmary cursing and murmuring angry thoughts, Elsa's tense shoulders relaxed. But they tensed up once again when she heard heavy footsteps approach her door. In the doorway stood Erika, a guard's spear in her hand.

"Give me." A step forward. "My." More steps. "Ice."

Elsa still shook her head but still started shaking, "N-no."

Raising the spear Erika spoke, "UGH YOU LITTLE B-"

_**BAM**_

Erika's face looked almost dream-like, before she collapsed onto the floor. A person stood behind her, holding a lute in her hand that they clearly used to knock out Erika. Then Elsa smiled. A smile that she hasn't shown in the past few days. A smile so big it could light up the world.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna smirked, lowering the lute, "Hey sis."

_**Another long chapter!**_

_**AND I UPLOADED THE DAY AFTER AN UPLOAD  
WWOOOOOOOO  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**I'm so proud of myself.**_

_**SO ya. Erika**_

_**Theres her**_

_**AND ANNAS BACK WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	18. Chapter 18

A second later Kristoff came running in holding his pickaxe in both hands. When he saw the broken lute he groaned loudly, "Really Anna? That's the fourth one you've broke since I met you."

Anna pouted, "Well I just saved Elsa from like… _dying _so it was worth it." Kristoff's face portrayed how he didn't believe Anna. Raising an eyebrow and looking at Elsa he silently asked if she was telling the truth. Elsa nodded at his question. Surprised, Kristoff bit his lip and slowly tried to make his way out of the room.

"So uh… I'm going to go… clean the sled. Yep clean the sled," and with that he ran straight to the stables.

Elsa put her hand over her mouth as she quietly chuckled at the ice masters surprise. She beckoned for Anna to come closer and leaned forward enough for Anna to catch her in a hug. Anna snuggled her head on her sister's shoulder, a huge smile on her face. Eventually they broke the hug and Anna sat on Elsa's bed, talking about how Seba and Ali tried to kidnap her and Kristoff but they ended up fighting each other and the trip back where her cape got stuck in a tree. Anna kept babbling about it and eventually Elsa drifted off to sleep

_**WHAM**_

"WHAT?!" The Death Dealer exclaimed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T WORKING AS PLANNED?!"

Ben shook under The Death Dealer's rumbling voice, "I-I-I don't know…"

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?!" she fumed. She walked back to her throne and forcefully sat down, exasperated. _Petty minions._ "DAVID!" she yelled, putting her chin on her arm which rested on the armrests of her throne. A boy with longish black hair put to the side ran into the cave, a dead rabbit on his shoulder, a knife in the other hand. When he got to her throne he came to a stop and bowed before raising his eyebrows in question of why The Death Dealer required his assistance.

"Do _you_ know why Erika's control was overridden at one point?"

It was obvious that David was now shaking, "M-maybe strong emotions took back control-"

The Death Dealer sat up instantly at his comment, "YES! Of course… it all makes sense. Which means…" She started pacing, "Her stupid brothers are giving her these ridiculously strong emotions so _I _won't be able to control her…" Sharply, she turned back to David. "Go get Ali and you two will go get rid of the two."

"One of them is dead, ma'am."

The Death Dealer shrugged, "Makes it easier for you."

Gulping, David went to the corner of the cave and dropped off the rabbit where his other dead hunted creatures laid. He licked his lips before going to the outside of the cave to get Ali, who was guarding the outside, to go do what has to be done.

_**POW**_

"Sir was it necessary to punch me?" a guard asked, rubbing his new black eye.

Snill nodded, "Yes. We need higher security here. According to the queen there is an evil force we protect her and the princess from."

"If I may ask sir," the guard started, "who exactly are we figh-"

"_What _we're fighting, Blij," Snill corrected. Blij nodded and walked into the room Erika was staying. Snill heard some chat and was satisfied when he heard the guard setting the restrictions in leaving the room. Walking towards his office he spotted Kyla.

"Ms. Luis!" He called out. Kyla turned her head and slung the towel she had in her hand over her shoulder, walking to the general.

"Yes sir?"

"Please make sure the queen is alright and her bandages are well. I would myself but I need to put higher security around the castle," He asked of her. Kyla nodded.

"I would be delighted to."

Snill smiled widely and saluted her, continuing his walk to his office. Kyla made her way to the infirmary and noticed the door was open. Looking inside she saw the two sisters chatting. Out of respect, Kyla knocked on the open door to notify she was coming in. Elsa and Anna turned to the newly arrived maid. Elsa nodded to Kyla as a sign that she can enter.

"How are we doing?" Kyla asked as she poured a cup of water for the queen.

Elsa smiled, "Great thank you for asking. I was just telling Anna that I should make a speech in which I ensure the country I'm alright and to not worry about certain things. Do you think that's a good idea? Anna isn't so sure because I haven't even got out of bed."

"Ya so how are you supposed to get all the way to the balcony, Elsa?" Anna questioned her sister.

Elsa sighed, "I'll just give it in a couple of days so I can gain more strength."

"That sounds perfect," Kyla said. Once she gave Elsa her water, Kyla turned to leave.

"Oh! Wait Kyla."

Kyla turned back to the two and realized it was Anna who spoke, "Yes Anna?"

"Can you make sure this whole Erika and Death Dealer thing gets sorted out? I don't wanna live in fear that there's an evil force that wants to incinerate all of Arendelle. Thank you."

"No problem Anna."

_**BOOM**_

The door to _Dormana's _busted open, Ali and David scanning the room for the two girls running the store. Norma came up to them with a sample tray of Doritos.

Ali hit the bottom of the tray, sending it flying, "We're not here for your stupid Dorteetoes-"

"Doritos," Ana corrected from behind Norma.

David bit his lip angrily, "When was the last time you saw Sam and Dean?"

"Who?" Norma asked.

"The guards," Ali said.

"Ohh… a while ago. About a week ago I would say?" Norma replied.

Groaning, Ali left the shop angrily. David followed with a pout.

"Where are we going to look now?" David asked.

Ali sighed, shaking her head, "I don't know."

"What about the castle?"

"The castle?"

"Yeah. Aren't they guards?"

Ali paused.

"Exactly. Let's go to the castle." The two covered their heads with the black, silk hoods and made their way to the castle.

_**CLANG**_

The guard's spear came down with tremendous force, "Who are you and what business do you have with the castle?"

Ali spoke up, "We request a meeting with the queen. We have many treasures and maps to bring to her."

"Maps?" The guard questioned.

Ali rolled her eyes, "Yes. Maps. That's a thing. May we pass, good sir?"

The guard hesitated but eventually nodded and moved his spear out of the way for the two to enter the castle. Just seconds after, Snill came running to the guard.

"Boy your one of the essential posts here at the castle. Since there is an evil force rising you must not let any suspicious characters into the castle."

The guard looked back at the courtyard only to see the two hooded figures disappear. When Snill looked at where the guard was gazing, he just walked away and assumed it was some sort of illness and ignored the matter.

_**THUMP**_

Elsa landed on her throne just in time for the Kai to come saying the visitors were right outside the throne room doors. What happened is that Kristoff and Anna lifted Elsa very carefully and carried her all the way to this room. Elsa didn't know who these people were, but all they said to the guards were that they bring "ideas" and "weaponry" to Arendelle that could benefit the country. Elsa willingly said yes to their visit only because the rise of The Death Dealer may drain Arendelle of its resources and plans of action. So now Elsa sat on her mighty chair as the huge doors swung open to reveal two hooded people. A male and a female she observed. _Okay… a little suspicious…_

"Welcome to Arendelle," Elsa greeted. Elsa waved her hand for Sam to come closer to her throne in case something happened. Elsa specifically removed Sam from his post so he can be here when the guests came. She felt more comfortable that someone she knew protected her.

The female bowed, "We come in peace." _That voice sounds familiar._ She beckoned for Snill to come closer to the other side of her throne.

"What do you bring for the good of Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"From Htaed we bring you war plans," The male nodded. The female elbowed him.

"War plans?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at this, "Didn't you bring ideas and weaponry?"

"Yes yes," the girl said quickly, "War plans is a _part of our ideas_." At the end of her statement she looked at him angrily. The guy bowed his already hidden head.

Elsa squinted in suspicion, "What are your names?"

"I'm Divad, and that's Eela," The male said, pointing. Elsa nodded slowly.

"Let me see your faces."

The female moved her head in Elsa's direction sharply. That amount of alarm to show a face isn't good at all. The hooded girl put one of her hands behind her robe, reaching for something.

"QUEEN ELSA!" A guard at the throne room doors shouted. The guards near Elsa's throne crossed their spears together in front of Elsa just in time for a knife to land right in the middle of the 'X'. Sam removed his spear and grabbed the knife off of it, looking solemnly at Elsa. Sighing Elsa beckoned for Sam to come closer. He placed his ear right in front of Elsa's mouth and listened as she whispered. Once she was done, Sam nodded and went back to his formal posture.

"The queen requires Aspeen and Jacklo to remove Divad and Eela's hoods," Sam spoke. Two guards from each side of the room, Aspeen and Jacklo, closed in on the two ready to grab them, when the hooded figures both whipped out a knife that hit Aspeen and Jacklo right in the heart. Aspeen started gurgling, his hand shaking violently as he touched the knife lightly. Eventually he collapsed and Jacklo did the same but she was able to remove the knife from her chest. Not like it did her any good because in under ten seconds two of Arendelle's royal guards just passed away in the throne room.

This action made Elsa mad. _Really_ mad. Suddenly her arms and legs and bandages and all started glowing blue. An _icy _blue. Now Elsa was able to _stand_, rising higher and mightier than anyone in the room. In a rigid, firm way, her arm was automatically moved up to the height in which the attackers stood as, shooting a blinding blue blast towards the two. Steam and smoke filled the room for a good five minutes and when it was all clear, the two were frozen in solid ice, minus the head. The weird thing is that the ice looked a dark blue. Not Elsa's usually see through ice or her cloudy, non-melting ice. This was completely different from anything she has ever created. Even after the room was cleared, Elsa still stood glowing blue. Sam, who was on the floor in shock, inched his way towards Elsa, worried for her well being.

"Elsa?" He asked. His voice was cracking in a nervous, broken way. From all the monsters he has ever fought, all the sorceress', witches, the whole thing… he's never seen anything like this _ever _happen.

In a flash Elsa's face was turned to his. Her eyes were an electric blue, almost too bright to look at. Sam could tell that the reason why this happened is because of Aspeen and Jacklo. She obviously cared for all of her guards… and all of Arendelle actually.

"It's me… Sam… it's alright you froze the attackers. Everyone in the room is safe right now," He held out his hand, "Just relax, please. Do you want Anna to see you like this?"

_Do you want Anna to see you like this?_

_See you like this?_

_See you like this?_

_See you like this?_

At that very moment Elsa snapped out of it, making Sam smile brightly. Since she wasn't able to stand on her own, and that power surge made her do so, Sam's smile automatically faltered and he reached out to catch the queen who was slowly falling to the ground. Thankfully he made it in time and saved the queen from any harm. When he knew Elsa was safe on the throne, he stomped up to the attackers who stood chattering and shivering in the ice.

"Who are you? What why on Earth are you in the Arendelle castle?" He got closer, "Or in Arendelle at all?"

_**THIS IS THE BIGGEST CHAPTED EVER AND OH MY LORD IM SO HAPPY I MADE IT LONG CUZ ITS SO GOOD AND THIS IS RUSHED CUZ IM WEIRD SO HOPE U LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW BEYEEEEEERERERR**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	19. Chapter 19

David started looking around nervously, "Um…" He looked straight into Sam's eyes. The guard's eyes shone with a rage, clearly focused on these unknown characters. David didn't know what to do. His target was right in front of him. So simple. So _simple_. Then before he could blink again, he nodded to Elsa to dissolve the ice. With a wave of her hand the ice was completely gone around only David. Sam grabbed David by his hood and roughly pulled it down. Sam's expression went from angry to fuming.

"Did The Death Dealer send you?!" He asked angrily, throwing David to the ground, "David I'm not playing games you better tell me right now." Sam unsheathed his sword and pointed it at David. David screamed and covered his face with one arm while he held himself up with the other.

"Yes she did she asked me to come and finish the job of taking care of you which obviously means killing actually she said that I needed to kill you and Dean but I heard word on how he died so I just needed to kill you actually not just me she sent Ali to come along with me but we didn't expect to kill the guards and get Elsa mad but it happened and then we were trapped in ice and I'm sorry please don't kill me!" David rambled. All the guards in the room had their mouths open in shock of David's rambling. Who knew someone so fierce to kill two people instantly would tremble and shake under a simple blade.

Sam squinted at the terrified minion and eventually put his sword back in the sheath. David's hyperventilating turned to simple panting as he scrambled to get up from the floor. Brushing off his clothes, he was met with yet another blade, but instead of one, there were three. Three guards had come forth to surround him to save the queen from any further attack. Gulping David rose his head because the blades were all a millimeter from his neck. He let out a small laugh as he looked to Ali for help.

Ali was just enjoying to show. From how she was laughing, it seemed as if they weren't even sent together to go through with the same mission. Her laughing stopped when she saw Sam do the same exact nod to Elsa as he had did with David right before he was dissolved and beat. The same thing happened. Ali was thrown and then surrounded by the same number of guards David was currently surrounded in. Once Sam felt assured that the attackers were completely surrounded and helpless, he went to the dial in the throne room and helped Elsa down, letting her lean on him. A lot. But it was worth it because Elsa nailed the two criminals with questions, asking what their mission was in detail and how they got into the castle. The last question came as no surprise to David and Ali.

Ali scoffed, "Like we would tell you where The Death Dealer was."

"What do you mean?" David asked, turning his head to Ali, "She's located in the same place that they discovered who our boss was. We didn't move, dummy."

"That's ironic because you're the dummy who just gave away where The Death Dealer is! You just answered our enemy's question!"

David's eyes grew wide, "Oh," he looked at Elsa than to Ali and back again, "Um whoop- I mean no I lied that's not where she is. The Death Dealer is somewhere far away from here. You'll never find her." Ali shook her head in shame.

Elsa smirked weakly, "Thank you David. Ali will be chained up in the dungeon. You will get the nicer dungeon for answering my question." Elsa smiled and so did David, looking at Ali with a bragging face. Ali just rolled her eyes as she was pushed onwards to the dungeons.

Elsa sighed and looked for Snill, "Snill? Where are you?" A guard looked back from Ali's trio and walked to Elsa, and she saw that this guard was Snill.

"Ah yes Snill," Elsa cleared her throat, "I need something from you. I need you to rally up 100 of your best men with the most training and most experience. I need these men to come with me to a place where The Death Dealer, or the enemy we've been fearing, is living. At this place your men will fight and capture her, taking her straight to Arendelle's highest security dungeon. The reason why I need so many men for this is because this is a tough enemy. The Death Dealer is probably _the _toughest enemy Arendelle has ever had. Do you understand my orders Snill?"

Snill nodded, saluting Elsa, and ran off already barking orders to his men. Elsa smiled at Sam, who she was still using to lean on and asked him to take her to her room and call Anna so she can tell her little sister he entire plan and to reassure her that The Death Dealer will be took care of, considering her concerns that she had with Kyla. Speaking of Kyla, the queen made a mental note to tell Kyla about it too so she wouldn't have to stress over Anna's request. When Elsa got to her room, she was so tired from climbing the stairs, she forget to even ask Sam to go get Anna for her. Laying in her bed, she started to drift, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

_**This chapter was more of a… what do ya call it… build up.**_

_**Planning. That kinda thing ya know? But ya its kinda short compared to my other chapters. **_

_**But O assure you that the battle will be the most epic battle everRRR**_

_**Okay Im being dramatic**_

_**Its going to be okay ya know?**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Snill opened the door in which Erika was being held and pointed to Blij, "You. Blij. I need every man I can get…" He trailed off. Nodding quickly, Blij followed the general.

"Too smart for a general," Erika murmured under breath, pulling the covers off of her, "Thinking I was asleep…psh that was the oldest trick in the book." Getting up, Erika grabbed her black robe and put in on, pulling the hood around her head. Slowly, Erika opened the door so a creaking noise wouldn't. Obviously she didn't open it up slow enough because Snill turned around with alarm, realizing he had let the psycho girl out and about the castle. Smiling under her hood, Erika made a dash for the stairs. Snill and Blij followed after, running as fast as they can. Fortunately for the two guards, Erika's self-confidence started to deplete. She was paying too much attention to the attackers behind her that she didn't realize she was approaching a wall. Turning back to what's in front of her, Erika slammed into the wall. Hard. Even Snill felt bad for her. The next few seconds were all a blur to Erika. She heard glass shattering and Erika felt herself moving. No swinging. But she wasn't moving herself… was she? No, impossible.

What she thought was another part of her robe was actually another person, who was holding onto a rope. When they turned their head to her, she got a foggy vision of who it was.

"David?" Erika asked weakly. The person tightened their grip on Erika as the swung the entire right flank of the castle.

"Hey Erika," David said, smiling, but then started to pay attention to the air in front of him.

_**Pop**_

Now fully paying attention, Erika's eyes widened at the sound, "What was that?"

"What was what?" David asked.

Shaking her head Erika responded, "Probably just my imagination."

_**Pop**_

"I heard it again," Erika said.

"I did too…" David looked around and eventually caught the creator of the sound, "Oh shoo-"

_**POP**_

Instantly, the rope holding the two snapped and they fell… and fell… and fell… and eventually hit the ground with a huge;

_**THUMP**_

Snill shook his hand, trying to relieve some of the pain that had been caused by slamming his fist on the table. Still with an angry expression, he looked at the queen directly in the eyes, "They have Erika now which means it's necessary for me to send my men to the cave _now._ Your majesty I beg of you I must send the troops!"

Sighing, Elsa laid her tired head on her fist, "Okay. And what battle plan have you cooked up for an evil, magical, unknown force? I'll sure get a _kick_ out of it."

"I-I don't have one…" Snill admitted. Scratching the back of his neck, an idea automatically popped into his head, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Elsa questioned.

"We fight fire with fire."

"What?"

"They have magic correct?"

"Yes…"

"And my dear queen what do you have?"

Elsa hesitated, "You want me to fight The Death Dealer."

"Yes, my queen," Snill said politely. From his tone, Elsa could tell that this was the only thing he could come up with. Forty years in Arendelle's military and the general has one idea; the ruling monarch.

"How would you transport me?"

"Ten of my men will carry a secure wooden chair and you will blast your magic off of it to below where you sit, leaving you safe from any ground attacks. The troops will use their spears to protect you from any flying attacks."

Elsa thought about this plan for a few minutes. _It could really work._ Elsa let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding, "Let's go then. What are you waiting for?"

Snill beamed and picked Elsa up bridal style from the meeting room, taking her to her room until the chair was ready for her. Once Snill closed the queen's room, he nodded to four guards in the hallway, signaling them to go help the rest of the guards start with the chair.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Anna opened Elsa's door for the knocker since Elsa was unable to get out of bed. Anna's expression dropped when she saw it was Snill with ten guards behind him, holding a chair. _The_ chair. Anna turned to Elsa and smiled sadly, moving out of the doorway for Elsa to see what was here. Elsa gave Anna a bright smile to reassure her that it was all going to be okay.

Anna ran back to her sister and hugged her the tightest she could… just in case this would be the last time she would hug her.

_**PWH PWH PWH**_

The guards' heavy boots landed with every step on the soft dirt of Arendelle's Skremmede Cave surroundings. The ten guards had done an excellent work of carrying their queen's chair the entire distance. The walk and rocking of the chair just got Elsa more and more nervous for this battle. She was mostly thinking about Anna and how she would worry and wait for her return.

Elsa saw one of the guards get on his knee and take out a bow. Raising her eyebrow, she wondered how he would put it to use. Her eyes widened when she saw the guard take out an explosive arrow and put her arms around her head when the guard shot the arrow.

_**BOOM**_

The Death Dealer was caught automatically by Seba when she lost her balance from the huge explosion. At this, The Death Dealer became slightly worried if they could actually win this battle. Her key weapon wasn't even here. By sending one of her minions to go get it, she was left with only three minions. Oh dear.

But as if somebody read her mind, out of the corner of her eye she saw Erika and David arrive. She didn't want to seem relieved that they arrived. The Death Dealer is a hardcore ruler who wants to conquer and take over all. _Yeah…_ So she went up to David and Erika, smiling the wicked smile she always smiles and clapped her hands together.

"Well then," The Death Dealer started, "welcome back kids."

David raised his hand, "I'm actually-"

"I don't care what you are," she hissed, stomping away while yanking Erika along with her. She stopped at a square in the wall and touched it, the large rock moving and revealing a blue, glass chamber with a bunch of flashing red buttons on the right. "This Erika, is where you become the most essential tool to our cause. When you fight for us," The Death Dealer leaned forward, "you fight against your brothers for what they did to you." Erika's happy go lucky smile turned into an evil one, greed and revenge an obvious part of her thinking right now.

_**PEW PEW PEW**_

From above, Elsa started firing large icy balls toward some tree golems The Death Dealer must have put in place. Then all of a sudden, she saw a figure down below start to shoot fire balls at Elsa, but the queen shot out an icy ball the neutralize the attack. She smiled at this, internally thankful for having specifically ice powers. Elsa saw The Death Dealer rise, floating in the air. Then she does something that catches her off guard. That questions the evil lord's plan of attack.

She looked confused.

The Death Dealer looked at the tree golems strangely, as if it wasn't her who placed them there.

_Oh god… Who put them there then?! _Elsa thought, everything seeming as if it was sped up, events happening so fast. The girl at the edge of the cave firing fire balls at the tree golems, the cries of the fierce creatures piercing the air. Elsa's chair rocked and she sent out a rapid fire of ice balls to the tree golems and some trying to hit The Death Dealer. The red glowing fire balls started heading in _Elsa's_ direction now. Her eyebrows furrowed, disgusted with this attacker, she twisted her arms together like a pretzel then made her arms flow forward, making a HUGE ice ball go towards the attacker. A sharp cry sounded as the small fire balls was no match for the ice ball.

_**EEEEEEEE KABOOM**_

Sam was on the ground fighting off some of the smaller tree golems, slicing their delicate wood with his metal sword when he heard the huge crash of the ice ball Elsa sent out to the person shooting fire balls. _Oh gosh I better check it out…_Sam thought. He dashed towards the edge of the cave to see his little sister covered in ice up to her shoulders. The only thing is that he didn't see an angry face. Nor a fierce, vengeful face. He saw a defeated one, a broken, sad, defeated expression. This suddenly made his heart melt and he ran over to his sister's side, feeling bad for her.

"Erika… I'm so sorry…"

"It wasn't me! I was forced! Controlled! It was horrible Sam! I saw what it did to you! I saw! Oh god I'm the one who's sorry! Please forgive me…" Then with a blink of an eye… Erika blacked out.

And didn't wake up.

Sam shook her shoulders, "Erika?" His throat got scratchy, his words jumbled, his eyes red. "NO…" he said, a whisper at first, "NO NO NO NOT NOW WHY OH MY GOD WHY?!" He hugged the ice, sobbing over his now dead sister.

_**Big battle**_

_**I expected it to be longer but I guess that's good enough**_

_**Hey ya like the cliff hanger?  
I DO**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**CRUNCH**_

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, roughly using his right hand to wipe his tears away. With a sniff, he looked up at his sister and noticed a large crack in the ice surrounding her.

_**CRUNCH**_

Another large crack appeared on the ice. Backing away, Sam stood by as more crunching noises sounded. The large cracks got smaller and widespread over time. About five minutes later, Erika sat up, coughing her lungs out, almost as if there's an invisible lump she's trying to get rid of, but failing.

"Hey. Hey Erika. Hey. What's up? Are you okay? Erika?" Sam kept firing questions at her, trying to get some sort of response. Erika opened her mouth as if she was about to talk… yet nothing came out.

"Erika?" Sam asked.

She pointed at her throat and made an 'X' with her arms. Sam's happy expression, from the fact that her own sister was alive, immediately faltered at this movement Erika made. Sam dropped to the ground, crossing his legs and hanging his head. _Fantastic._

_**SIGH**_

Elsa let out her breath once she, the guards, Sam, who was holding Erika, got back to the castle. The queen only noticed that Erika was alive when she saw Sam holding onto her as he entered the castle. Before she could ask Snill to carry her over to Sam, Blij handed her a pair of crutches.

"H-here, Your Majesty," The guard said nervously, handing the crutches to Elsa. She noticed the thick cushions on top of them and smiled brightly when she felt the soft material rest gracefully under her arms. She whirled around to where Sam was resting Erika on a chair in the hallway. She grabbed his arm forcefully and asked him why Erika was alive. He explained that the ice didn't kill her, just severely disabled her. Elsa rolled her eyes, honestly not caring that she was alive, when another idea popped in her head.

"Sam… come with me to the meeting room and gather Snill and Blij, too," Elsa requested as she made her way to the meeting room. A couple of minutes later, Snill and Sam sat to her left and Blij sat to her right.

"Now. Boys. There has been some random occurrences in Arendelle that we have no idea what the reason of them happening is. Today I saw some tree golems that The Death Dealer looked questionably at which made me conclude that it wasn't her work. There is some force, it may not be evil, I will explain that in a second, that is upon us. From what I can see this force is very powerful and capable of doing lots of things. Some things this force may be behind is Kyla Luis' appearance, The Death Dealer herself, Norma and Ana who run _Dormana's_, the tree golems as I mentioned, and lots of other tiny mysteries in Arendelle. I will be travelling to the trolls to get more information on who or what this might be. I will take all of you, plus Anna and Kyla, so if needed, we can travel directly to the location. I know this might be considered overwhelming or impossible but it's my personal observations and best explanation for things that have been happening. Now that I have finished my thought, please tell me your opinions."

Snill cleared is throat, "Your explanation is one thatI find very reasonable so I am with you, my queen."

"Same as the general, Your Majesty," Blij nodded.

Sam smiled, shaking his head wildly, "Of course I'm in!"

Elsa stood up with her crutch, "This will end. We won't have anything negative affecting our country. Not now, not here."

_**See what I did there? I'm so clever**_

_**Thank you for reviewing.**_

_**I'm gonna try to keep this end short so BUH BYEEEE!**_

_**(I DON'T UPLOAD ON WEEKENDS ONLY RARELY)**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**SLOSH SLOSH SLOSH SLOSH**_

The wet ground beneath the royal horses created a squishy sound that calmed the nerves of the antsy royals. The guards didn't know what to expect because they have never been to the trolls and they were nervous about what they might say. Sam has visited the trolls before and is trying to reassure Snill and Blij that it will be alright. Elsa was on a horse, a tall one so nothing would be able to touch her weakened self, with Anna walking right beside the horse.

_Snill held out the reigns for the princess to grab, "Here is your horse, Your Highness."_

_Anna shook her head, "I want to be by Elsa's side the entire time."_

_Snill furrowed his eyebrows, "You can, my princess, just ride next to her."_

_Anna kept shaking her head, "No. I'm walking, Snill." With that, she stomped off, helping the stable boys get Elsa on the horse._

Blij was leading the group in the front of the horse and Snill followed at the end of the group where the horse's tail was. The trip was pretty calm but Elsa kept getting dizzy from the up and down movements that the horse's legs generated. Other than that, it was pretty smooth. They got to the troll valley and the usual reaction occurred; Blij and Snill screamed at the sudden rolling and appearance of the trolls. They were fascinated by the rock creatures but eventually got over it and helped their queen down from the horse. Snill carried her bridal style to the area where Grand Pabbie stood, looking up at them. Blij sat down, facing the path they came from and the horse, while Snill rested Elsa's back against his, making a human chair.

Once Elsa was comfortable, she began to spill out all the concerns she had about this mysterious force that has caused major events in Arendelle, such as the Duke of Weselton surrendering so quick. The appearance of people who had come from faraway places. All of these factors that led to the discovery of a new force.

"Do you know who this is?" Elsa asked, her eyes growing wider, "I need to know so I can take precautions on any incoming attacks that may be heading toward Arendelle." Elsa licked her lips, nervous on what the troll would have to say.

He cleared his throat, scratching the grass on the back of his head, "Well… honestly my queen… this is new to me." Pabbie started to walk away, showing he had no idea who Elsa was talking about. Elsa's hopeful expression dropped at these words, but remembered that she didn't mention one thing about this force.

"They also made tree golems," Elsa shouted, trying to catch Pabbie's attention before he was out of sight. His stone footsteps stopped, as her turned around to face Elsa. His face showed question.

"We were battling The Death Dealer when these these tree golems sprung up from the ground."

"Could it have been The Death Dealer's?" He asked.

Elsa shook her head, "No. The Death Dealer had a confused expression when she looked at them. Not a brazen one, but a faltering one."

Pabbie rubbed his chin between his thumb and his forefinger, "I see… there's only one person I know that can make such creatures."

Elsa slouched position changed when she head Pabbie speak their words, her eyebrows went up in curiosity and she had a smile on, "Really? Who is this?"

He shook his head, "You're messing with the wrong sorceress. Who you speak of is Tiffany. The greatest creature to roam the planet. People thought she was a legend. I thought she was a legend as a trollchild. But eventually I learned from my elders that this was no myth."

Elsa bit her tongue, "Can you tell me more about her?"

"Sure," he nodded, clearing his throat to continue, "she has all the powers anyone can imagine. Even the powers that you and I have; healing and ice. But she can do so much more. As you saw, she can create green living things. Not just snowmen, but tree golems. She can place people in different places and time zones, no matter who they are or what kind of species they are. Tiffany is the most powerful being to live. Some say more powerful than God, but I won't cajole you in what to believe, I am simply here to give you information. But you have stumbled across someone who can take you down with a blink of an eye. Literally. So watch out my queen. Seriously, I do not joke with the matter of Tiffany."

All the guards suddenly got in a more defensive pose, crouching down a little more as if something was about to attack. Snill's back stiffened, trying to support Elsa more.

Then Elsa asked something Grand Pabbie wished she didn't.

"Where can I find her?"

Pabbie's mouth dropped down in shock, "W-what?!"

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated. Been dealing with stuff**_

_**Plus the lack of inspiration.**_

_**Tee hee**_

_**Anyways I upload on no schedule so don't expect one**_

_**Not in a mean way**_

_**In a truthful way.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**"Have a magical day!" –arendellekingdom (tumblr)**_

_**"Sometimes I have a goofy sense of humor, in case you can't already tell." **_

–_**MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (fanfiction)**_


End file.
